


Impassive Retort

by Pottpepper008



Category: Loki: Agent of Asgard, Norse Religion & Lore, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Amnesia, Angst, Avenger Loki (Marvel), Brainwashing, Chronic Illness, Deception, Depression, Eating Disorders, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fever, Fights, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Friends to Lovers, Hurt Bucky Barnes, Hurt Loki (Marvel), Hurt/Comfort, Identity Issues, Injured Loki, Insecurity, Lies, Mental Health Issues, Nosebleed, Odin (Marvel)'s Bad Parenting, Past Brainwashing, Past Relationship(s), Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Protective Steve Rogers, Protective Thor (Marvel), Self-Esteem Issues, Sick Bucky Barnes, Sick Loki (Marvel), Suicidal Thoughts, Time Travel, Trust Issues, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-05-20 04:27:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 24,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14887638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pottpepper008/pseuds/Pottpepper008
Summary: Post infinity war part 2. Thanos was already defeated,  the heroes came back to life,  the world was a better place and asgard is being rebuilt on Norway. Thor must be with the aesirs while Loki is not yet ready to take his seat as the second prince if asgard. He stayed with the other avengers and applied for a high paying job in Stark Industries. All hopes up,  he wishes to heal himself until he deems he's ready to go home again. Everything seemed to be doing fine until a mid aged woman came into his life. She reminds him so much of his estranged wife that he did not realize he's already falling for her. It shouldn't be so complicated until a certain ex-villain, sporting a vibranium arm who also has trust and confidence issues like him,  started to enter the picture. Now this shoulde be interesting.Lots of loki whump/sick scenes and Also with thor. Pls leave comments guys. Enjoy.Ps: english is not my mothet tongue but in my line of work,  we use the language all the time in conversing. I'm just really bad with punctuations and spelling. Thanks





	1. Leaving

**Author's Note:**

> Pls leave some comments. I dont own the avengers!

"I've been thinking". She told him,  while placing her trunk beside her other hand clutching her passport and plane ticket. She's wearing ripped jeans, sneakers, a plain grey shirt and a thick green hoodie that looks old but is clean anyway. She's standing beside the coffee table that's facing him while he sits on the couch in front of it. " hmm" comes his barely audible reply. He stares at his Tea not daring to look up to her. His hair slicked back, his white shirt tucked neatly inside his crisp black slacks. Early grey, He sips carefully. Savoring each drop of its perfect blend. Black, 2cubes of sugar, exactly 1 splash of lemon and 3 drops of honey. That's the exact taste he liked. That's the way she perfectly does it every single time he asks for it in the past six months. He doesn't want to finish it. He knows that's the last time he'll get to taste it. 

"6months,  and you've been paying me with a handsome salary. I have saved up enough for me to start a small business back home and be with my kids." She continued,  voice cracking in the end but not enough for tears to form in her eyes. 

"I see" He looks collected but his tone quiet yet angry. He finally stood up, looked at her. He is mad. His face is deep red and he's breathing fast like he's about to strangle her. But his eyes were heart breaking. They're full of sorrow,  regret and hurt. It took every ounce of his energy not to cry. He walked slowly towards her.

"so you want to go back home. where you become a simple girl, content of having that idiotic dream of just living a mediocre life. Being morose and boring while you waste your life away wishing your kids will have a better life than you had. You are a fool. A fool with nothing. So go ahead and leave. I have no use of you and you know that." He said voice rising in each word. He is confused and hurt and the only way for him to mask this weakness is to get angry. He is the God of lies after all (or former that is) and he cannot be seen by people without that fair facade. 

She was not surprised at all. She understood that he's angry with her. He's got all the right to, but she's not one to back away from a challenge. She knows that he is proud and she wouldn't let her pride get trampled also. 

"Is that all BOSS?" She asked, her tone unaffected looking up directly to him.  
He said nothing. He just looked at her,  as if he wants to tell her something. All anger gone now. It's just pure pure sadness. He licked his lips and closed his eyes. Tears theatening to spill. She waited for a few minutes but nothing came. He turned his back on her. Feeling defeated but not surprised, she picked up her trunk and headed towards the door. 

"I made a pitcher of your tea and left it in the fridge. You can reheat it until you've found a suitable replacement. Bye boss"

Then she left.  
This is the exact moment when he broke down. His magic exploded and all his illusions has been washed away. His furniture broken, while he sat in the corner. A proud God,  reduced to a crying weakling. His hair messy, his clothes changed to a green tunic that looked limp on him. He's now alone and for the first time,  it wasn't even his fault.


	2. Conjure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay go

"Honestly Thor, I'll be alright. I'm sure your friends will keep an eye on me shall I become crazy again and try to rule midgard, but you know I tend to keep my record as unbeatable in scrabble for 37 weeks straight. So I won't be too much trouble." He said while trying to find the right sunglasses to fit his over all look. No he wasn't wearing a witches outfit today. Instead he settled for a nicely tailored khaki pants,  white shirt and trainers while his hair was losely tied in a low pony tail. Casual thursday it is. 

The God of thunder eyed his little brother carefully. Bright blue ones met by green orbs. No more pain,  no more sorrow and most importantly, no more hate. "I dont worry about you becoming a threat brother. As much as you hate to admit it, I know you've had a change of heart. I just wish you know since you came back..." 

Thor trailed off. (He can't move he can't even scream, the metal that gripped his entire body and covered his mouth is just enough to suffocate him. Ebony Maw bound him as he watched his little brother's neck snap. When Thanos left, he crawled towards his body waiting for a pulse or any sign of life. He did it before,  pretended to be dead so maybe this time he's just pretending. But it was no illusion. He held him tight, "loki". Gone. Dead.)

"Brother.. Thor.. OAF!" Loki almost yelled just to get Thor's attention. He got lost for almost 2 minutes there. Eyes brimming with tears threatening to spill. 

"Listen well, I'm here. See? I breathe. I stand in front of you. You're not alone." He finished,  holding Thors hand and set it on his chest. Thor let out a soft smile. 

"I just wish you'd be by my side while I rebuild asgard. The last few aesirs are having a hard time accepting everything that has happened. I hope you'd be there with me,  together we can reassure that they are safe now." Thor continued.

"For heaven sakes Thor,  asgard is just in Norway. You can visit me from time to time anyway with that new axe of yours." Loki said sounding exhasperated but Thor just looked at him,  eyes full of yearning. "Let me just rebuild myself first brother. Until I am sure that everything that's in here" he pointed at his head "Is already buried in my past. That I've finally come to terms with myself and washed away all the guilt that I felt. I'm getting there brother. I'll be home soon." He reassured him while both of them we're walking towards the avenger's common room. 

When they got there,  everyone is already present. Tony and Bruce are sitting by the bar,  talking about mechanical pencils that can formulate answers during quizes. Clint is flipping through his starkpad photo gallery, showing Nat his kids videos. Steve and bucky were arm wrestling on the coffee table for 40mins, as per Sam. Wanda and Vision cuddling and watching "A walk to remember". Peter and Shuri sitting on the couch beside them clutching 2boxes of tissues. All of them were gathered to see Thor off to Norway. 

" Hey pointbreak, If there's anything you need you know how to give me a call right. I already gave you a new phone so just dial "1" and you can reach me" Tony said walking towards Thor,  as the others slowly reached closer to him as well. 

"Yes friend Stark,  I will keep that in mind. Although the Wakandan King also offered a few of his workers and some vibranium so we can rebuild a city of our own." Thor said.

Tony pride kicked in,  moved closer to him and handed him a gold credit card. "Oh well,  all that technology and rebuilding and stuff will make you hungry,  so 2 months worth of food supplies on me. Unlimited kegs of beer for the king will also be included". Thor's enthusiasm shot up immediately upon hearing the word beer so he grabbed Tony and gave him a rib crushing hug. 

"aw, easy there big guy. Thanos might have not killed me but give it another minute or 2 and you have successfully turned me blue." Tony said rubbing his sides. Bruce chuckled and gave Thor a hug. No words should be said,  they just looked at each other knowing their friendship is now the strongest after all they've been through since sakaar. The rest of the team gave him a wave and bid him farewell. 

As he stepped towards the elevator, he faced everyone,  voice booming "Know this my friends,  I will be forever grateful for you,  accepting my brother and aiding him towards recovery. I am indebted to you all." He earned a nod from all of them and he turned to loki to speak to him again. "Brother,  come home when you're ready. All of Asgard will prepare a feast for your return. I love you."

"I love you too brother. I will be coming home soon" Loki said as the elevator door opens and Thor made his way out. King T'challa and M'baku already waiting for him in the car parked outside the facility.


	3. Thief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Again i dont own marvel

"What the hell,  S.J.!!! S.J.!!! Where is that stupid ass bitch?!" 

Marco yelled at the kitchen entrance looking a for mid-aged brunette with multi colored highlights. Stepping outside the walk-in freezer, she raised her hands up in a mock sign of surrender,  chewing her gum with a defeated look on her face. 

"I'm here marco. I'm sorry. I really am. It's just that,  though I'm a minority I'm not gonna allow anybody to just grab my ass like that. Cmon man, you gotta try to understand" She said trying to explain why a pot of coffee went flying directly towards a table of thugs 3minutes earlier.

"Then you should've called me and let me sort things out!. I give up S.J. I'm sorry,  but I can't have those guys filing a complaint against my diner. I understand you,  but I'm sorry I have to let you go"  
Marco explained while handing her some cash. 

"This is more than I earned for a week Marco." She said, voice cracking. 

"It's okay. I know you have mouths to feed back home. Now listen, S.J. you are a smart girl. You have potential. Why not give those fancy companies a shot. I heard Stark has a few openings. Bet you can get hired in minutes." He said, trying to lift her spirits. 

"I'm one thesis away from my degree Marco,  and somehow I just can't get there. Maybe the corporate world isn't just for me. I should just go home and..." She trailed off

"If you think that's the best. But I'd say you give it another shot." He said,  while opening the door leading her out. 

"You're the boss." A weak smile plastered on her lips as she hung her apron and left the premises. 

 

The walk wasn't exactly easy. So she sat on a bench and picked up her phone to check on her text messages. 3 messages received. All from home. Her Aunt was asking for money again for her kids. With a sigh, she counted the bills she had and set aside a few for her allowance. All the rest were intended to be sent home so she went to the nearest bank to send the money. Jobless and hopeless,  she has to act fast or she'll be homeless too. 

\------------------------__----------

"So Loki,  do you have anything in mind while you're here? I mean no offense,  You are very much welcome here in the tower but,  you know, do you want to do something? Like actually do something while you're here?" Tony asked while holding a glass of orange juice and a bottle of scotch on the other as he approached the God of mischief,  who's quietly attacking his pancakes. It was 7am and every one was gathered in the dining room having breakf

"Well actually Stark, I do have something in mind. With a snap of a finger,  his outfit changed from silk pj's to a finely tailored black suit,  shiny leather shoes and his hair was slicked back. Signature Loki style. On his other hand,  emerged a folder and he handed it to tony at once. 

"hmm. What is this?" Tony asked while opening the file.

Loki stood up and faced the dumbfounded avengers. "I Loki Odinson Prince and Scholar of Asgard,  is applying for the position of researcher and mystic arts engineer here in Stark Industries. I will gladly share any information and innovation that I could come up with that could be vital for your growing business. Mr. Anthony Stark, I am now ready for my job interview"  
He bowed a little and gave everyone a warm yet mischievious smile.

"So your saying,  you'd incorporate your magic to my science?" Tony asked,  eying him intently. 

"yes"

"Well then your hired. Are you kidding me? Were Going to be richer than that wakandan king by the end of the year!" Tony exclaimed getting a frown from the captain who was obviously delighted to hear Loki's decision. 

"Forget I said that, Friday,  delete all the recordings when I said that."

"already done sir" The voice replied with a slight chuckle.

Loki walked towards Tony and shook his hand. " Im gonna ask you what I asked thor a couple of years,  ago. When do we start?" 

 

\------------------------------------

Pepper Potts,  Tony's fiancee was walking on the sidewalk while talking happily on the Phone. She was in a hurry fearing she might be late for her 10am appointment. Before she entered the Tower, she quickly fumbled inside her bag in desperate search for her lipstick. She needs a retouch,  after all she's meeting Senator Kapowski from michigan. Suddenly, a lady bumped into her sending all of her stuff flying. 

"I'm so sorry Maam. I'm such a whimp and I can't see clearly without my glasses" she said as she helped Pepper get everything inside her bag,  then walked away smiling. Not knowing a trickster is watching her across the street.


	4. The trickster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I dont own the avengers

"Lets see what we got here." She said to herself as she turned to an ally and hid behind a dumpster. She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and rummaged through the contents of the wallet. 

"Woah fuck I hit the jackpot today! $700 , 5 credit cards,  hmmm.. Pepper Potts" Her eyes widened when she saw the name etched on the card. She quickly looked for an id and saw a photo tucked inside a sleeve. "Oh shit this is Pepper the fiance of Stark." Her heart beat faster as she bit her thumb nail. "I'm gonna be so screwed." She cursed herself. She rubbed her eyes,  focused for a moment then grabbed the cash inside the wallet. She tucked all the cards inside of the wallet safely and she stood up. "Im just going to go right up ahead to the information desk,  ask for some random employee and leave the wallet then scoot. That's the plan." She told herself a bit loudly so that she'll be totally convinced that this is the best thing to do. 

"And you really think,  that idea will work?" A snarky voice came from behind her. Heart racing,  she decided to make a run for it but to her great surprise the man emerged infront of her. Tall,  elegant,  his hair dark,  and there's something about his eyes that tells her that he can cause trouble if he wants to.. Mischief.  She stopped as he grabbed her elbow, his grip tight but not to the point of hurting. 

"Okay2x I'm gonna bring it back. Everything okay. Here's 600." She said grabbing 6bills inside her pocket and showing it to him.

"Are you sure that's all of it? You dare to trick me you silly girl? Do you have any idea who I am?" He said somewhat disappointed. 

"As a matter of fact,  I dont know you and I dont know what your intentions are but Im sure as hell your not a cop. And yes,  that's all of it you see?" She flipped her pockets so prove to him there's nothing left. 

"tsk2x" He pinched the crook of his nose and looked to her. "So what about the other bill you hid inside your boot for 'safe keeping'?" Came his annoyed reply.

"Urgh how the hell were you supposed to know that? are you stalking me,  you pervert!" She said desperately trying to sound indignified. 

"Your silver tongue has got potential. But can never compare to the master of it. Stupid girl,  I am loki of asgard,  God of Mischief and Trickery. Not to mention former God of lies and Earth's would be conquerer,  6 years ago rather. Now you shall return every single bit of the money inside that wallet that you stole from Pepper or I will turn you to a cat for a week." He said towering over her small figure. 

"Fine, you weirdo. I've got kids back home you know. As you can see I'm not from around here. Lucky you,  youre british,  while me.. come on you gotta help me out"  
She grumbled. 

"wait.. british? what? do you even think that I'm from this realm?"  
Loki cut her off feeling annoyed and puzzled. "You mean you don't know me? Where have you been a couple of years back? And do you mean you haven't lost anybody after Thanos snapped his finger?" He continued,  somehow troubled by her ignorance.

"Ok,  who the hell says Realm? Like what is this Defense of the Ancients? and who is Thanos? I mean,  the father of my kids, disappeared for like a year then came back just to terrorize us again recently. So yeah technically I haven't lost anybody. And... basically I came from asia which is relatively far from the US,  or this 'realm'. So no I haven't heard of you. Maybe those alien attacks were a hot topic but they never reached our continent so the hell with it"

she shrugged her shoulders and scratched her head. S.J. has been around new york for a year, trying to finish her thesis for her Degree in International studies. Her aunt had a business back home and she has been supporting her and her kids since she and her ex split up. When her aunt had lost her business thru a gambling spree,  she was forced to discontinue her thesis and work in order to support her aunt and kids. She bounced from diner to diner after her application was rejected by Hank Pym because her area of specialization didn't fit in with the company's interest. 

"This is incredibly awkward for me, Miss?" Loki asked while thinking hard.

"S.J. just call me S.J." She replied.

"I will take the wallet back to miss potts. I won't tell her that you ' picked it up', but I will give you a job. Basically you just have to keep me company most of the time. Run some errands and other things" He offered. Somehow she pitied the lady. To hell with all his issues,  this woman is a single mother trying her best to provide for her kids. Willing to even risk getting imprisoned for petty theft just to send money back home. 

"Really? After all that you've seen? You're going to trust me? S.J. asked.

" I don't trust anyone. But in this case I dont have any other choice. That's the only way I can help you straighten up your ways and somehow deal with my own personal issues." He told her offering his hand for her to take. 

"I would gladly accept your offer Boss. Will I start tomorrow? or would you call me?"  She replied taking his hand. 

"You will start just about now". He turned around and started heading towards The Stark Tower while she hopped trying to catch up on him. 

" And please,  give my back my wallet. Nobody can trick a trickster." He said looking straight ahead. She huffed and complied anyway. He shook his head as they both entered the revolving doors.


	5. Work

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I dont own marvel

"so you hired an assistant? I mean does she have some job specifics? and how much should I pay her?" Stark was puzzled. Holding a drink on his left hand,  he eyed Loki tentatively before the God sat in front of him legs crossed showing off his polished shoes that are so shiny, Tony could see his reflection. 

"You dont have to pay her. Her salary will be deducted from mine. I just wish you could provide a small chamber for her in my suite. I don't tend to share a sleeping quarter with her any time soon. Since my suite is big enough,  I thought she can have her own space near the kitchen." He told Tony while feeling hopeful that he's request will be granted. 

Tony gave Loki a pretty "sweet suite". He has his own living room, a small but equiped kitchen, a dining room, and a terrace. His room is on a loft area that has it's own bathroom,  complete with a small walk in closet and a tub. Figures, he is housing a prince,  might as well give him a room for royalty. It may not as big and golden as his chambers in asgard but Loki appreciated Tony's efforts especially when he painted the walls with green and gold,  and the furniture followed the same theme. It was so Loki. It made him feel like he belonged and that people actually wamted him to belong. 

" Oh no boss,  you don't have to do that. I'm sure I can get by with how much you're paying me". S.J. said making her presence known. 

"Silly girl, I will provide a room for you not because I'm worried about your rent,  but because I might need you to run an errand any time of the day (or night). Now,  do not interrupt we are speaking."   
Loki ordered. 

"I'm sorry boss." She said quite embarassed. 

"Hey, crouching tiger,  what's your name again?" Tony asked to ease the tension. 

"S.J. Mr. Stark. You can call me S.J." She replied. 

"Okay, you go with Mr. temperamental here to the lab while I fix your room in his suite. Dont worry nothing will happen to you if that's your concern. Friday is keeping an eye on everyone in this building" Tony said while patting her back. 

"Nice to meet you by the way. If there's anything you need, you can ask friday or me. It doesn't matter. If Loki is too ill tempered or on his period (which earned him a deadly glare),  kidding!" Tony added while guiding both of them outside the his penthouse.

 

______

Stark did an awesome job in Loki's suite. The room was fairly small but enough to fit a small bed, a dresser, a huge cabinet for her clothes, her own bathroom, a small flatscreen tv and a night lamp. Following loki's theme,  the room was also gold and green. Well it didnt bother her since she liked green too and she didnt mind the gold. Her job for Loki was fairly easy. She prepares his food,  cleans his room,  takes care of his laundry,  cleans up after his mess in the lab,  run some errands. The only most difficult task that she stuggled with is his tea. He wants a certain taste but he himself could not make it without magic. and as per Loki conjuring one isn't exactly as satisfying than actually making one. She spent at least 13days until she finally found the exact recipe that he liked. She carefully wrote down each specific and served him with it each morning and afternoon while he works. Sometimes he asks for it in the middle of the night when his work is too stressful or when he forgets he hasn't eaten for days

 

. . .  
It began with a dizzy spell. As he was tinkering with one of starks old invention, he felt light headed but did not give it too much attention. S.J.,  busy cleaning up some oil spill on the counters noticed some droplets of blood right beside the oil. She checked for some cuts on her hands thinking she may have not noticed it but she saw nothing. Confused she looked up to her boss and ran outside to grab some tissues. Turns out Loki has a nose bleed and he doesn't seem to know it at all. She rushed beside him and shoved a tissue on his nose while dragging him to the nearest chair having him sit down while tilting his head up. Loki on the other hand was so surpised, he just looked at her go while she retrieved a small towel drenched in cold water. She came back and placed the towel on his forhead and held it in place.

"Well you really are efficient." He said looking at her,  vision slightly blurry. She said nothing but just looked at him intently. 

"I'll be alright now,  you can leave me be" He said in a lighter tone. Being the stubborn woman that she is she stood still not letting go of the towel on his forhead. She took the blood soaked tissue from his nose and placed fresh ones on it because the bleeding still continues.

"if this goes on for 5minutes Im calling mr. stark." She told him not buying his bullshit. 

 

"That really isn't necessary." He said. A few seconds later, it's as if his body likes to betray him, he stooped down and threw up the entire contents of his stomach. She took his hand and placed it on his forehead,  holding the towel in place as she walked towards the cabinet where they keep the mop. "Friday.."

"Mr. stark is on his way together with Dr. Banner,  S.J." Friday told her before she could even finish. 

"Thanks" She said quietly as she started mopping Loki's mess. As if on cue,  Tony arrived with Bruce and they attended to Loki immediately. Bruce carrying a small bag,  retrieved a bp apparatus from inside it and a thermometer. Tony on the other hand went to get some ice chips from the fridge and gave Loki a few.

"Okay,  Loki while I take your blood pressure I need you to be completely honest with me." Bruce started. " When was the last time you took a rest. No I dont consider a few hours of sleep in 2-3 days, rest. So dont lie to me." He asked.

"Well I get a few naps every now and then. I have work to do and I can go on for days without rest or food if I actually wanted to. I do it all the time in asgard. When the all-father needs information and ask me to know more about a realm I can go on days without sustenance until I finish the task" Loki said which is in fact the truth.

"I see. Well Loki, this is not Asgard and as much as you're trying to hide it, ever since you came back after Thanos.. well you get my point.." Bruce continued trying hard not to trigger Loki's emotions and stress him out.

"I know." He said grimly, looking at the bloodstained tissue he's holding. Ever since He died and came back to life a year after, Loki wasn't the same anymore. He's magic flactuated,  sometimes too strong and sometimes too weak. He failed to understand what's happening to him so he just kept it to himself,  ignoring the unsettling feeling that he has. 

"90 over 60" Bruce declared as he took the apparatus and put inside the bag while placing the thermometer under loki's tongue. 

"It seems you've got hypotension. Now let me check your temperature." He took the thermometer and read it aloud.

"38.2. It also looks like you've got a slight fever. I suggest you head back to your suite and I will follow right ahead, I'll just go grab the right meds for ya" Bruce continued helping Loki get up. He called S.J. and asked her to assist loki in case he'd get dizzy again. Thankfully Loki obliged and didn't protest. Feeling it's safer to do what he's told or have them call Thor because he was too stubborn.

When they reached the suite, S.J. helped loki get to the bathroom to run a quick shower. She waited until he emerged from the bathroom already changed to his PJs and helped him settle to his bed. He heard Bruce calling out the door so she ran and got the meds, took a glass of water from the kitchen and went back. He gave him the pills and tilted the glass of water to his lips until he's had enough. She went to dim the lights and headed towards the door when loki calles out her name.

"yes boss. do you need anything?" She asked, concern and worry laced in her tone. 

"no, I just want to thank you." He said.

She nodded her head and closed the door behind her slowly and went on wihmth her usual chores. Loki hadn't emerged from his room until morning.


	6. You can't go to work today

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uhmm i dont know what to say

Loki woke up the next morning feeling a tad better. He got up, took a shower and dressed up for work. He went down to the dining area and found his breakfast and medicines ready.

"S.J., what are these medicines for?" He asked politely. S.J. is in the kitchen cleaning the counter tops went to him immediately. 

"The blue one is for your blood pressure to keep them normal. The orange pill is vitamin c and the purple one is for your fever. Though I know your temperature went down already,  Dr. banner insisted you take one just to be safe. and u need to finish your breakfast boss. like the whole thing." She said sternly. Loki thought of a sarcastic retort but decided against it since he knew S.J. wanted him to get better. He's gotten used to her by now. Every morning she prepared his breakfast,  serving his tea with some random post-it. A smiling face or an inspirational quote. He huffed on them at first until he realized he's used to seeing it anywhere already. S.J. is practically the kind of woman that she liked. He didn't realize it at first but when He caught himself sometimes just staring at her,  he feels weird. She's not caucasian,  she has a pale complexion too but her cheeks are pinkish and her lips are plump and naturally red. Her eyes have a normal hur of brown, nothing extra ordinary but it certainly lightens up when she smiles and laughs. She could be sill sometimes but turns out she is extremely smart. She doesn't talk much but when she does her words usually makes sense. She's very effecient. From running errands and house keeping to office and paper works. If he's not carefull, maybe he'd fall for her before he knew it. obviously he can't as of the moment. He's still trying to fix himself and recover all that's lost and she too has priorities. If he's going to pursue her,  chances are she's gonna be a tough one. Hell even the black widow herself would fall in love easily to cow than S.J. with Loki. The idea of having kids is quite tempting and traumatic for him too. After witnessing the death of his children, Loki decided that it will take a long time for him before he's open to the idea of having kids again. Breaking away from his thoughts the eerie voice from the ceiling was talking to him again.

"Mr. Odinson, Mr. stark said the lab is going to be closed today. Dr. Banner is with Ms. Romanoff to spend the weekend in florida and Mr. Stark is with Ms. Potts in Portland. He said that you needed the rest and suggested you stay inside your suite and get as much rest as you can. I'm afraid to say theres no sneaking because he asked Dr. Strange to ward the lab with magic so that you cannot penetrate it. Have a good day sir." 

Loki closed his eyes and scratched his head. There's no point of getting angry. At times he's getting surprised at the level of patience he has. He was about to get up and head to his room to tackle some books when his doorbell rang. 

"Mr. Odinson, sir you have Mr. Rogers and Mr. Barnes outside your door. They have just arrived from norway and wants to meet with you." Friday said.

"Open the door eerie voice, let them inside." He said making his way to the door.

"Loki" Steve said giving him a hug while bucky patted his shoulder.

"Come in. May I offer you anything? Tea? Coffee? Juice?" Loki offered ushering them towards the living room.

"A beer would be nice though. It's been hell of a few weeks there on Asgard." Steve said while they both crashed to the couch. Steve and Bucky went to norway upon Thor's request. Loki still refuses to go home and aid his brother while the people are getting harder to manage each day. All of them being forced into marriage to increase population so the tendencies of disorder are at it's highest peak. Steve and Bucky went there to assist Thor in implementing peace while the  Wakanda's Jabari tribe helped in the construction. Mbaku was being ordered by King T'challa to oversee the building of the city until it's done. Using what's left of asgard's gold and some vibranium given by the  Wakandans.

From the kitchen S.J. emerged bearing a few bottles of cold beer. She handed one to steve hand shaking, obviously thrilled to be seeing captain america. Then she handed the beer to bucky. He lookes up to her, mouth half open as if a bit stunned and awstruck. She gave him half a smile then went back to the kitchen. Loki noticed this and felt kind of uncomfortable immediately.

"Hmm" He cleared his throat and caught bucky's attention. "I am indebted to the both of you cap- Steve. I cannot fulfill my duties yet as I find myself incapable of staying true to my intentions as the second prince. I thank you for assisting my brother in every possible way you can" He continued.

"dont mention it lokes." bucky said tapping loki on the back.

"so Tony called us and said you were ill yesterday,  so basically you're confined to your room for the weekend. And we also have nothing to do so do you mind if we binge watch television here in your place?" Steve asked politely, hoping they'd have something to do over the weekend.

"come to think of it,  I believe that's a rather good idea. I can ask S.J. to cook up some good food as we pop a few bottles of ale. Seeing as the three of us has some catching up to do with midgardian entertainment." Loki replied acknowleding the idea.

"S.J.?" Bucky asked.   
Loki's heart went a bit faster. Bucky was a good friend of his, but there's a certain feeling that he finds uncomfortable and he cant seem to put a finger on it yet. 

"Oh,  S.J. My personal assistant. She's living here on my suite helping me wih house work and office work. S.J.,  would you mind coming here for a moment." He answered.

"yes boss?" There it is again, now Steve has noticed bucky blushing a bit ang shifted a bit slightly on his seat.

"The captain and his friend will be staying here on this suite for the weekend. Though they have their own rooms I insist that we all spend the weekend here on my living room and enjoy midgardian entertainment. Would you be so kind to prepare a few blankets and extra pillows so we can lie down on these couches for 2days? And also, can you prepare a menu good for 2 days with a couple of snacks as well?" Loki instructed.

"Of course boss. What type of meals would you like? Italian, French, Asian?" S.J. said while listing every detail to her organizer.

"Asian would be nice. I think you know it all too well and at least we'd taste somehing authentic" Steve suggested.

"No problem boss." She said while smiling confidently knowing she can pull this one off and hoping she'd get a bonus. 

"S.J.... What does that mean lokes?" Bucky asked loki. Loki wasn't able to answer. For the first time he realized he never knew what S.J. stands for. He looked at Steve,  quite speechless until S.J. spoke up.

"Shi Jin" She said then left.   
At that moment his ears seemed to explode. That name. That sounds like the name of his Dead wife. Sigyn the Goddess of fidelity.


	7. Bad potatoes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Im sooo sorry guys it's my son's first week in school and I got so busy last week with the enrollment and everything else. As usual I dont own the avengers. Enjoy. Pls drop some comments. I really do appreciate it

It must be a coincidence and in the first place she's chinese. He's pretty sure Sigyn was caucasian and that their kids didn't take human form; and for one thing too Sigyn and his children are already dead. His three gems killed by the alfather because they were different and the grief stricken Sigyn ever so loyal to Loki, succumbed to her death. In all places he has been, everywhere he goes there is chaos and mischief. Lies are second nature to him, but if he'd ever be truly honest before then, He really did love Sigyn and his family. They were not perfect and ideal in fact His sons were called monsters by the alfather,  but it didn't matter to him. He loved them. Until one time he got into trouble with the dwarves and his mouth has been sewn shut. Odin humiliated by his son's actions,  decided to wipe out Loki's children. He has been locked away for some time then when he came back,  Sigyn was already gone. 

 

\-----

Supernatural is on. It was a good series and Loki was ever so intrigued when he understood Sam and Dean's relationship. Dean was like the super rockstar who made the right choices while Sam was the smart one who doesn't think about consequences. Kind of the same with him and Thor. Steve,  Bucky and Loki were on their 3rd season when a bright light filled the outside of the building. Bifrost. Tony will be so pissed when he'd see the lawn tomorrow. The three of them looked at each other quite puzzled. They waited for a few moments and as if on que,  Friday spoke up. 

"Mr. Odinson,  Miss Brunhilde is coming to see you."

It was unexpected, He thought it was his brother. He actually longed to see Thor so much his heart physically ached. What could've happened in Asgard that the Valkyrie would come to see him?

He stood up and went to the door immediately. He opened up the door and before he could speak Brunhilde went inside in a haste.

"Im not a fan of you Lackey.."

"its Loki" He cut her off

"whatever. I have no intention of being here as you have no intention to see my face but I have to tell you your brother is in need of assistance,  and no the captain and the white wolf would not cut it." She said nodding at Steve and Bucky. 

" Thor's been poisoned and while heimdall had already expelled it, Thor is still incapable of leaving his bed for 2days. Turns out he ate bad potatoes and had a bad reaction from it. For 2days asgard has no king and with that,  you are the next in line so you must be there to act as our king. You must come with me Lackey."She said looking to his eyes,  determined.

"well I guess I do not have any choice now do i? Let me just talk to to them and I will go with you." Loki said turning his back.

Almost immediately,  his PJS were gone and was replaced with his full battle armor. 

"Friends It is with a heavy heart that I decide to leave you here while we were in the middle of our merriment but something has happened to Thor and I have to take his seat as king for a couple of days" He told steve and bucky with a hint of sadness. He had jusr recovered from being sick himself and he was expecting hed be getting the proper rest he desired,  but his brother needs him. There are only a handful of occasions that Thor would really need his help and those are really grave situations. Though his body is still quite sore and his magic flactuating again,  he went towards the elevator with Brunhilde.

 

\-----

 

"Prince Loki, your brother is not in grave danger anymore but I think the pressure of rebuilding the city and the tension within our people has taken it's toll on him. The potatoes are just the cherry on top of the cake if I may imply. He is just tired and we forced him to take a rest. You see the men and women are needed to be paired based on their genetics so that when the mating begins, we will have babies who are future warriors, blacksmiths, farmers, and workers. we cannot risk the people getting already comfortable here on earth that they'd start roaming around and meet midgardians. As much as possible as of now rhe aesir line must be pure." Heimdall started as they met inside a conference room in the palace. When Loki arrived, the city is almost 80% done. The buildings are golden and shiny and it resembles asgard in a way. Though it is smaller and the infrustructures are like a miniature version of the ones they had in Asgard, at least they now have homes and shops and a palace. A home for him and Thor and maybe, Thor one day himself will get a queen and start his own family. He took a look at the palace it still has a throne similar to Odin's, he has his chambers also very similar to the one he had on asgard, as well as Thors. It also has a terrace overlooking the whole city and a courtyard that has a monument of the old asgardian palace. 

"You wanted to control them?" Loki interrupted. Heimdall was taken aback and didn't argue.

"No wonder the aesirs are agitated."  
He continued.

"Well your majesty, I believe your brother though with a heavy heart decided that this should be done so that we can solve the problem when it comes to our population. The numbers are too small. If we dont make this sacrifice then we will face extinction. We have to know if every woman is capable of bearing children." Val told him and so Loki didnt argue with her anymore. The truth is, he's just tired and wants to get to the throne room and facilitate the pairing and be done with it.

\------

The pairing lasted until late night. At least the people were intimidated by him and also quite afraid that He'd turn them to turkeys if they wont cooperate, but he was tired. He just wanted to crash to his bed and sleep the night away. He was walking sluggishly, not caring if anyone might see him when he walked past Thor's bedroom. He decided to knock and check up on him since he has not seen him ever since he arrived.

3knocks and that's all it took.  
"Come in!" Thor's muffled voice is still booming even if he's outside. 

He stepped inside and was met with a rib crushing hug that he can't breathe. 

"Brother, its so good to see you! I am sorry if youre arrival is very untimely. I wouldn't have bothered you but Im afraid Heimdall would not talk to me unless I get 2days of rest so here I am" Thor said as he ushered him to the couch he's been sitting on while eating grapefruit.

"You oaf. Of course you are particularly dim witted most of the time but, Potatoes really?? What are you 6? Can you not tell if those are still edible or not?" He told Thor knowingly.

"I know brother but I was just famished and spent that it didn't matter to me anymore. The next thing I knew I woke up in the middle of the night and needed to expell all the contents of my stomach. I was so weakened that heimdall had rushed inside my quarters to aid me and stayed here the whole night to keep watch." Thor explained while finishing up his grapefruit. 

Loki eyed Thor pitifully. There are dark circles under his eyes, and he just looks plain tired. He stood up suddenly and gestured to offer his hand.

"Alright, do you remember when we were little, when you end up having a stomach ache because you eat too much all the time?" Loki said while taking Thor's too big of a hand and invited him to stand up and walk towards Thor's bed.

"Ah brother you always know what to do. In fact that is the exact reason why I asked the Valkyrie to fetch you in stark tower." Thor said wearing a silly smile and followed Loki to his bed.

He lied against his back and got comfortable with his pillows as Loki stood beside his bed and reached for his seidr. His palms begin have lit up with a soft glow of green as he signalled for Thor to uncover his abdominal area. His hand massaged his aching stomach softly and gently and the warmth of his seidr made Thor so comfortable his eyes begin to get heavy and soon he was asleep. Loki covered his stomach with a blanket, dimmed the lights and closed the door slowly.  
Feeling content with himself he went to his own chambers and crashed to his bed immediately the moment he stepped inside.


	8. Lucky Bucky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So here's another chapter guys. pls pls pls feel free to drop some comments I'd be happy to accept any suggestions or if youd like me to just write what I feel about where the story should go. i dont own the avengers. i wish i did

S.J. went back to the kitchen after Loki left. She planned to serve her boss's guests with wonton noodle soup for dinner, thinking the captain and his friend would love a hearty bowl of this chinese comfort food. She wrapped the pork mixture with her handmade dumpling wrappers beautifully and hummed as she worked. She missed singing. She used to sing for her family as she put her kids to sleep. All the while a thought crossed her mind. The captains' friend. Well he's quiet and mysterious but not in a creepy way. He was nice the whole time they were there. He constantly complimented her cooking and he often flashes her with that small smile that seems kinda shy but is still cute anyway. Then she snapped back to reality almost instantly. She can't like him like, "like" him. She has to play it cool. She has priorities anyway. She started the broth and placed the wontons into the casserole then added the noodles. She seasoned it,  and added another dash of thyme and figured it was good to go. She then placed the soup on a huge bowl,  and placed two smaller bowls on the table. She called up the captain and bucky to the dining area and they came wearing big smiles. Apparently they're excited to eat since they can smell the aroma of the broth while she was cooking. As they settled down to their seats,  she stood at the corner of the room seemingly ready if they have other requests.

Steve noticed it so being the gentleman that he is,  he stood up and offered a seat to the lady. 

"You should come sit and have dinner with us maam." He said offering the vacant seat next to him. Bucky also stood up and immediately grabbed another bowl and utensils in the kitchen and placed it on the vacant seat beside Steve. Although a bit shy,  she did took the offer and sat down,  thinking it will bean insult to refuse. Especially if Captain America was asking. She sat down and Bucky tensed up blushing. He is now sitting directly accross her. She gave him a small smile and looked to the Captain.

"Lets say grace". Steve held out his hand and she took it. He looked to bucky and gestured for him to do the same so reluctantly he held out his hand to hers and now his heart is doing some weird acrobatics. He blushed a bit but tried to hold his composure. 

" Bless this food Dear God and the Hands that prepared it. Thank you for the strength you have given us so that we and the whole world may enjoy the peace that we have now. Amen. let's dig in!" Steve said as he finsihed his prayer. He picked up the laddle and served S.J.s bowl first then his then Bucky's. 

"So,  S.J.. You've been working for Loki for how long now?" Steve started. It wasn't unexpected. She knew there'll be questions.

"Quite some time. Mr. Odinson is a good boss. He's smart,  corteous and overly polite. Actually he's also generous. He's been paying me more than I deserve so I get to send more money for my kids back home. It also helped that I enjoy free meals and free accomodations so I dont have much to spend on" She answered. 

"Kids?" Bucky asked with a hint of surprise and disappointment. 

"Yes I've got three. They're with my aunt since I dont have a husband because he's such a pain that's why I decided to kick him out. I just went here to finish my degree on International studies but since my aunt lost her business I had to work. I was in a very dark path when Boss found me. If it wasn't for him,  I dont know where I'd be right now." She explained. 

"So you're not seing anyone?" Bucky asked again this time more excited.

"hmmm.. yes.. I guess" She replied with a slight chuckle.

"Okay now buck I think your pretty interested with that part?" Steve teased raising an eyebrow.

"No I'm not. I mean I'm not saying you're not interesting. It's just that I'm not interested in a creepy stalking way." Bucky rambled.

Steve chuckled, "Relax buck. You're rambling.." with that the three of them laughed at the same time.  
They all finished their dinner while talking about random things,  having a good time. After a while steve stretched out his arms and yawned. The sleeping bags and blankets looked so tempting and promising. "Guys,  I think I'm going to hit the sack. You know it's so seldom that I'd get to have a weekend of peace so I think I'll go and take advantage of it. Buck?" He stood up and looked at bucky. 

"nah,  I'm not yet sleepy and I'd go do the dishes. S.J. already prepared the food for us the whole day and somehow at least I can repay her." He stood up and gathered the bowls and utensils.

"You dont have to do that buck. I'm perfectly fine with it and besides,  it's my job." S.J. said as she attempted to grab the bowls bucky was holding. 

"uh-uh,  you can go ahead and rest if you want,  or you know you might enjoy a little night cap while we watch some funny videos in youtube using the stark pad." 

Bucky was so smooth. It was like he's the old Sargeant Barnes again. Being chased by women while wearing his neat uniform. Finally he had adjusted and did not blush that much while talking to her.

 

"Okay if you insist,  and yeah the nightcap idea is totally cool for me. The stark pad though, it's kinda boring. How bout we trade stories? not those stories about how the avengers did this or that or who died whatever. I wanna hear bloopers!" She said face lighting up.

"Oh well,  you kids have fun and don't for the love of everything thats holy, just dont do anything stupid. Buck stay away from pranks or Loki's not going to allow us to binge watch some tv series here anymore. So you guys behave." Steve told them with a hint of authority.

"aye aye captain!" both of them said mocking a salute and they both burst out laughing. "jinx,  jinx again" they exlaimed and steve just walked away shaking his head muttering. "Jerks"

 

\---

"So he haha,  no wait seriously it happened, he was talking to the tree for 8 minutes repeatedly introducing himself as steve rogers,  and Groot looks so puzzled that every time steve says ' I am steve rogers,  he answers 'I am groot too' and Steve was already getting pissed and I just can't stop laughing. So Thor pitied him and told him ' Captain,  my friend Tree has already told you to stop introducing yourself because he has that knowledge already. Apparently He is thinking that you're mocking him now' and Steve was like 'The hell,  he won't stop saying he's groot!' So he walked into the quin jet and sulked for about half an hour while me and the others were laughing our brains out"  
Bucky was already red in the face and S.J. is now doubled over and catching her breath because they can't stop laughing. The nigh cap turned to out to be a whole bottle of wine and both are now a bit tipsy. Bucky was on cloud nine. He found out that not only she was smart but she's also really funny. They never talked about their personal problems or their fears. They just discovered each others personality focusing on the positive side. S.J. found out also that behind that mysterious winter soldier/white wolf image, James Barnes was a really sensitive, funny and witty person. She never asked about the arm. Truth is, she was actually fascinated by it. It was different with him rather than being with Loki. Loki was just too uptight and serious but she knew he cared most of the time, especially when he asks about her kids back home. Anyway, she stopped herself before her thoughts ran deeper. Why is she thinking about her boss now and why on earth would she be thinking about his difference with bucky.

"God you're beautiful" Bucky obviously surprised with himself as to why that came out aloud. Upon hearing those words, S.J. was broken out of her thoughts and suddenly became quiet. She can't say anything. She just looked at him and she too was surprised. Maybe it's the wine talking though.

"That came out of nowhere I'm sorry. I think it's getting late I should, we should, you know..." He trailed off standing abruptly.

"No its alright. I was just shocked because it's been a while since I have been complimented that way. Thank u by the way." She said coolly. "I think it's time for us to sleep already". She then added as she stood up as well. 

" Goodnight then, S.J. See you in the morning." He told her, while reaching for her hand and gave it a light kiss. 

"Goodnight too Buck. I wish you'd sleep tight and stay away from nightmares." She said while backing away slowly, giving him a sweet smile. "and by the way if it's any consolation, I think you are pretty handsome too" And with that she entered her room and shut the door.  
Bucky on the other hand walked back to the living room and lied down next to a snoring Steve. Poor guy he has been the center of jokes the whole time and he did not have any idea about it. He closed his eyes wearing a smile. Lucky Bucky, he thinks he's finally met a perfect 10.


	9. if Im really lucky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I loved this afternoon. it was a bit rainy so I decided to play some punk-rock acoustic. The song If I'm lucky is very good. You can google the band state champs and yeah the song is really awesome. i just felt like Bucky would be pretty much excited in sharing his song to S.J. 
> 
> i do not own "I am lucky by the state champs. how I wish I had written that song. also I do nor own the avengers.

"Brother please just another day. Please, I beg of you." Thor now feeling well and good as new, begged dor Loki to stay for just another day. 

" Two days Thor. Brunhilde said it'd be only for Two days. I've got work Thor. You know that, and besides Stark is eyeing me as 'employee of the month' whatever that means. I have to finish a project and I have a deadline" Loki told him. 

" Just one more day brother. I just, I.. I missed you Loki. You could crash inside my chambers and we'd stay up all night dreaming about future victories just like we did when we were children. Let me just be your big brother again. Let me make it up to you. For all the neglect, and .. and just please brother." 

Damn those blue puppy eyes. 

"Fine, I'd stay for the night and I'd spend the whole day here tomorrow but when the sun goes down, Im off to Stark Tower... and make sure you'll inform stark. I dont want him thinking I'm unprofessional."

Thor bless him, jumped up and down pretty much excited on all the activities he planned for him and Loki. He went on talking about his plans while Loki cant help but smile. Though he tries to hide it, He must admit he's quite happy too. For at least just this time, he'd be that small boy again looking up to his Big brother.

 

\-----

Meanwhile monday dusk came and Bucky is now seemingly bored. Steve just want to watch television the whole time and not get up his ass. He does not even want to go for a run. And if steve does not want to go outside, that means Bucky is stuck inside too. He's gotten over his insecurities about being the winter soldier but he's apparently scared if people saw him alone and just stare at his metal arm. 

He just can't seem to take it anymore so she went to the terrace where he found S.J. playing music from her guitar. The fuck, She plays the guitar too. Bucky went up to her excitedly that she was startled when she caught sight of him.

"oops, Im sorry if I spooked you out" Bucky said holding up his hands.

"No, its okay. Do you wanna join me?" S.J. offered and moved a bit to give space for Bucky to sit.

"If you don't mind though" He told her as he sat down right beside her

"Not at all."

"So you play the guitar?" He asked. 

"Just a little. You?" She replied.

"I did, but I don't know being 80 and all that I'm not sure if I can, but I'd like to give it a shot." 

"Sure. Here" She passed the guitar to Bucky as he did a bit of an adlib. He fumbled a few tkmes but got his momentum and it was just lovely. 

"You know, I wrote a song before. It's for a girl. But no not the kind of girl that I have already met. I mean, I just wrote it and no soul has ever heard it. I guess what I'm trying to say is that, I think I'd like you to be my first audience."  
He bit his lip and cursed himself, worried that might sound too corny.

"Well, I guess its a priviledge for me to be entertained by the 'James Buchanan Barnes'". She shrugged her shoulders and signalled him to go on.

*******Hello Sunshine, or what's your name today?  
Well you look so graceful but I'm not faithful.  
Do you really wanna be with me?

"Hello Summer, or should I say goodbye?  
Well it's been so long but I'm still thinking  
If it's worth another try.  
No  
Well I've got a lot to talk about if you still wanna listen or if you even care.

I'm just trying to find my place in this world  
And I know it's not so right to feel this way about a girl,  
But if you stay or if you go, I'm right there with you.  
But you know that I'm looking for more than a pretty smile,  
And if I'm lucky you can stay for a while,  
But if you stay or if you go I'm just hanging on again.

Hello Stranger, we haven't had a past  
But now I've learned so much so much, yeah  
Times gone by so fast.

Hello Beautiful, it's so obvious  
That you're hearing every word I say.  
You know, you know

That I've got a lot to talk about if you still wanna listen or if you even care.

I'm just trying to find my place in this world  
And I know it's not so right to feel this way about a girl,  
But if you stay or if you go, I'm right there with you.  
But you know that I'm looking for more than a pretty smile,  
And if I'm lucky you can stay for a while,  
But if you stay or if you go, I'm just hanging on again*******."

 

S.J. felt butterflies in her stomach. Is it possible that she likes him now. The way he sung the song and expressed every lyrics was like, he was like talking to her directly but she's just confused. He, Bucky was so far from perfect. Yet all that happened to him was not his choice. All she saw was a gentleman, a soldier from the forties. Nothing more and nothing less. But, she feels like there's something lacking and she does not know what that is.

"So, that's about it. I mean I'm sorry. I.." Bucky told her giving her back the guitar.

"No, no it was.. Perfect." 

She looked into his eyes, thw same way as he did, he held out his flesh arm and carressed her cheek. Everything seems to fade away now. She not seeing anything else other than those eyes. Their lips are getting closer and closer and just about when it's supposed to touch, 

"So, I see you guys are quite having fun while I was away." Loki said standing right behind them. The quickly parted and felt awkward and tensed. 

"Boss, you're here. We were just.. He just borrowed my guitar and.. We got nothing else to do so we chilled out here for a moment." S.J. tried to explain.

"I see. I supposed that is none of my concern. I just want to remind you that you've got your priorities S.J. You're kids back home, deserves the best that you can give them. You can't have somebody just ruining all your plans now do you." Loki said while looking directly at Bucky.

Bucky didn't say a word but sensed a bit of hostility from Loki.

" I think we have stayed quite long enough here Lokes. I thank you for your kindness and generosity. Im just gonna go and call Steve. We'll be heading back to our respective suites now." He shook Loki's hand firmly and went in to call Steve and they both went.

"Boss I'mm really sorry. It's not what you think..."

"My thoughts does not matter S.J. I just wanted you to focus on your goals. You have your family who needs you remember?" Loki said softly without a speck of malice in his tone. If not it is full of concern and worry.

"Well yes boss. I'm just gonna go inside and fix the living room then orepare your dinner. You look really tired and I think you should have a nice meal." She straightened up and started to walk back inside.

"No, I'm really not in the mood for dinner. A cup of tea would be fine if you could please brew some." He asked nicely.

"of course boss. I'm on it"

So she left loki and did her chores. The God of mischief sitting on a bench and contemplating about the mix of emotions settling inside his heart.


	10. Grandpa Steve's patience

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Im really bad at summaries because i dont want to give out almost everything about the story so pls drop some comments. Thanks guys

"Buck, I just dont want you to get hurt." Steve said in his low authoritative voice while sitting on the couch.

"No you don't understand me Steve. She's.. She's amazing. She's smart, she's pretty, she's ordinary, she's as real as it gets. I, I'm not going to call this love. It's been a while since I felt that but I think I'm really starting to like her." 

Bucky retorted angrily.

"and that's the point! Loki seems to like her too. Do you really want to get into a mess with them? Him and Thor? Yeah Thor is our friend, but Loki is his brother and I don't think he'd choose us this time" Steve yelled too. 

"The hell I care Steve. Just do me a favor, just stay out of it. Okay?" He grabbed his cap and jacket, walked out of the room and banged it. Steve just shook his head. Oh Bucky you really are a jerk.

 

\--------

She was doing the laundry when her phone rang. She picked it up as she shoved the last of Loki's shirt in the dryer.

"Yep."

"Hey, it's me Bucky" the voice on the other line said.

Her heart skipped a beat.

"Oh, you. what's up?"

"Nothing much, I just wondered if you got time, maybe we can meet up at the avengers common room. You know, the whole gang will have a movie marathon and Tony's buying pizza. Clint and Nat will be there too and it's Rhody's turn to pick the movie so I bet it's going to be a denzel washington flick. Just became a fan after Sam told me to watch training day." He's rambling again. He gets too nervous all the time. It's been a while since he flirted with somebody though.

"Uh, sure I'm pretty much done with the chores. Just finishing up the laundry and I'm free." S.J. said while twriling a strand of her hair. 

"great. I'll bring extra blankets. It's pretty chilly this evening. See ya."

"yeah" Then they both hung up.

Loki was just in the kitchen trying to listen to their conversation. On his defense, he was really looking for some apples when her phone rang. A mischievious smile ran accross his face. He went to the living room acting as if he hasn't heard anything.

"S.J." He called

3seconds and she was already standing in front of him.

"boss?" 

"I have a deadline tomorrow for a certain project and I'm terribly behind schedule. Would you be so kind to help me out with these paper works?" He conjured a folder with his left hand about 2inches thick. 

"It's my lay out for the proposal and because of my clumsiness, it fell and now the papers are all jumbled. If you could be so kind to arrange them from 1-723? And also if you could sort out all of the bits and pieces of this drawer. All the bolts, nails and tools are scattered all over and I just needed it to be organized tomorrow."

The drawer turned out to be as tall as her with 45 compartments. She knew it's gonna take the whole night to finish it so she said yes and headed straight to the laundry area. She then grabbed her phone and started typing.

"Buck, something came up. I needed to finish my work. Boss has a deadline tomorrow and I need to help him. It's my job after all. Im so sorry. Will make it up to ya if I find time"

That slick son of a bitch. Bucky cursed in his mind. I swear I'm gonna plant one on ya u trickster.

"Totally fine. Not a big deal. There's always a next time." He replied.

As S.J. emerged from the laundry room and settled in front of him, Loki smiled inwardly extremely satisfied with himself.

The days went on and Loki seemed to keep S.J. busy. She hadn't noticed it of course thinking this was really part of the job. Bucky on the other hand was so onto Loki but he wouldn't make a scene yet. Two weeks has passed by and Bucky is already on his toes. 

"Ah screw it." He yelled in front of steve as he kicked a chair which went flying and eventually got stuck to Steve's wall.

"Hey that's enough!" Steve yelled while pushing bucky. Bucky's patience is now hanging by a thread and so does steve's. 

"Can't you see? That slick son of a.."

"Language!"

"Oh so help me Steve do not start with me." He's breathing heavily hands shaking with anger. He huffed loudly and started screaming.

"WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM?!" 

"CANT YOU SEE? HE'S DOING IT ON PURPOSE! HE'S KEEPING S.J. BUSY WITH SOME RANDOM WORK HE CAN COME UP WITH WHEN WE ALL KNOW FOR A FACT HE CAN DO IT WITH A FLICK OF HIS USING HIS MAGIC!" 

"you know that's not true. Loki's magic is unstable and flactuating. He's actually getting sick trying to prevent himself having some magical outbreak" Steve said calmly while sitting down.   
Bucky seemed to calm down a bit too so he sat down beside him.

"I'm sorry. I just, It's just, it has been while Steve. It's been a long time since I cared for somebody. You think I wanted this to happen? You think under the circumstances I would just willingly get to a rough patch with one of our friends? I never wanted for this to go downhill but it is happening Steve and I am not just about to give up without putting up a fight."  
Bucky said both hands gripping his black hair. 

"YOU CAN'T WIN THIS FIGHT BUCK!" Steve yelled at him while grabbing his shirt's collar. The captain who's known to keep his cool just lost it and started to get physical. It's taking every ounce of his energy to stop himself from smacking Bucky's face.

"WIN? REALLY STEVE? WIN??? S.J. IS NOT A TROPHY. SHE IS NOT A PRIZE TO BE WON! SHE IS SO MUCH MORE THAN THAT, AND I'M NOT GOING TO LET SOME PSYCHOPATH MOTHER ---"

 

"HEY!!"   
His screaming rant was cut off when somebody kicked their door open. Nat and Tony went in to address the commotion in Steve's room. 

"Steve will you please let go of Barnes's shirt. Barnes, will you sit on the couch across steve. I wont allow you to cause more damage in our facility other than that chair pinned on the wall. I wont ask twice."

Tony said seriously without any hint of snide remarks.

Steve let go and sat down as bBucky did the same.

"Look who's talking Bucky. We all were psychotic weirdos before we teamed up and started saving the world. Of all people, we are the ones who do not have any right to say horrible things against each other. Even if it's Loki." Nat spoke up.

"I understand you lover boy but if she does like you, there's nothing that would stop her from ending up with you even if Loki would tie her up in chains" Tony said calmly. 

Bucky just kept quiet and rubbed his temples.

"Im just gonna go to my room, my head's starting to ache." Bucky said then left the three of them. 

They looked at each other in silence acknowledging the problem at hand.


	11. seidr

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki is getting weaker but he does not want people to know it. S.J. is trying her best to help him and comfort him

"It is the unspoken truth of humanity,  that you crave subjugation" His voice echoes inside a dark room, a woman dressed in green and gold,  with long black hair and skin as pale as his could be heard crying.

"No, Loki. please dont do this" She said in between sobs.

"Sigyn,  can you not see? Im doing this for us, for our children. I will be king."

"and we don't need that. We need you. please Loki.. please.." 

Her cries grew louder and louder then he suddenly woke up from his nightmare panting. He rubbed his forehead which is full of sweat while he tried to catch his breath.

But the sobs and cries are still audible. He rubbed his eyes and tried to listen harder. Someone is desperately knocking at his door crying.

"S.J."

He rose and ran to open the door.

"Boss, Boss please help me" She said sobbing.

"shhh shhh calm down," he held her close to him.

"Tell me what happened." He asked.

"My son Jordan, he's very sick. I need to go outside. I need to go to the bank to send money. He needs to go the hospital please boss." She explained.

 

The weather outside was terrible. There's heavy snow and the wind is unbearable. Knowing they can't drive because of the slippery road, he realized there's only one thing left to do.

"Grab a coat." He said and quickly dressed casually. 

When S.J. was ready to go he grabbed her hand and told her not to let go. He reached for his magic, desperately trying to focus to just a release a small amount of energy. It took great effort because he is aware that his magic is on the verge of an outburst already. Within seconds they were teleported to the nearest atm.  
S.J. did a bank transfer immediately while Loki was too busy controlling his magic that his palms are still glowing even if they're clenched. When she's done they teleported again back to the tower where Loki took a seat at the dining area. He asked for tea and S.J. quickly made her way to the kitchen to get him some. 

After a few minutes her aunt called and said that they were already in the hospital and Jordan was already taken care of by medical professionals. Turns out he was just suffering from chicken pox and that everything will be alright. She settled on the chair facing Loki and looked at him.

"Boss" She started

"Hmm?" He looked at her softly. 

"I just wanted to tell you that Jordan is okay now. Thank you, I mean it. For everything that you've done and not just for tonight, but for every chance, financial and emotional support you've been giving me. I dont care what others may think of you. I dont care if you've done bad things. What I do care about is you, of all people you were the one who gave me a shot in life. That I may not dive deeper in this rut that I fell into. I appreciate everything and I am forever grateful that I have met you." She told him sincerely, tears spilling from her eyes. 

He smiled and gestured for her to come towards him. He spread his arms open wide and she immediately hugged him tightly still crying. He hugged her back while he gently rubbed her back. 

"Is there anything you need boss? other than your tea?" She asked wiping away her tears. Whatever he asks her to do, she'd do it in a heartbeat right now. No questions asked, even if he's going to ask her to dance or cry or do some cartwheels, she's ever so willing to do it just to return the favor.

"No S.J., I have been a bit tired from using my seidr. I wish to resign to my bed since it's still 2 in the morning. I'd like to catch up on some sleep." He said slowly standing up. While doing so, he felt his head spin so he reached for the edge of the table to maintain his balance. 

"Boss, are you okay? Oh my God, your nose is bleeding again.. Friday ca" 

"No" Loki snapped while wiping his nose with his hankerchief.

"No please" he said softly as he leaned on her.

"But boss this is not good" She said

"Mr. Odinson, your blood pressure is 90/60 again. Are you sure that I should not inform Dr. Banner?" Friday informed them. Loki looked at S.J. with pleading eyes and spoke.

"You will do no such thing. Please, it is absolutely not necessary eerie voice. S.J. will you help me get to my bed I believe those few flight of stairs will be most challenging but that's the worst of it. I just need to lie down and I will be okay" He told her firmly.

She looked at him eyes full of worry and concern. She felt guilty. It was all her fault, she panicked, that's why Loki was forced to use his magic to teleport them back and forth.

"Listen well S.J., Heimdall sees everyone. What makes you think that Thor did not instruct him to take a close look at me? If Heimdall senses that this is a serious matter, Thor would've been here even before I took a sip of that tea. Trust me, Im telling the truth. Im alright" He reassured her.

Not wanting to argue while Loki is still standing unsteadily, she obliged and told friday to obey her boss's request. 

She helped him settle on the bed and covered him with a blanket. He closed his eyes and S.J. sat on the edge of his bed while she reached for his hair and gave it a few gentle strokes. She was humming a familiar chinese melody that seemed to soothe Loki. He's breathing is now deep and steady and his nose already stopped bleeding. Just as when she was about to get up, Loki held her wrist softly but his eyes were still closed.

"Please, will you stay with me? Just for tonight. I swear on Frigga, I won't do anything that would disrespect you." He said weakly.

"Of course boss. As you wish."

She grabbed the bean bag that was lying at the corner and got comfortable while she continued stroking his locks until they both fell asleep, her hand still clinging onto his hair.


	12. The invitation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here goes chapter 12./enjoy

Loki woke up the next morning feeling better albeit the tightness in his chest. Carefully he reached for his seidr and ran a scan. He's magic is so fired up today. "eerie voice?". He asked in a soft tone.

" Yes Mr. Odinson" 

"Can you do a reading on my seidr? I feel like it would explode any time soon." Loki asked.

"Your magic stands at 80% sir and your body cannot handle so much pent up energy. You only have 10% left before it does serious damage to you physically. Sir,  you have to.."

"Don't. Just dont. I know what I have to do" Loki said in a hushed tone.

"Of course sir". Friday told him.

 

He stood up to wash his face and clean himself up ready for work.

Just when he was about to go out of the room, S.J. knocked on his door.

" Boss, Mr. Stark and Ms. Potts are here. They're waiting in the living room" S.J. said.

"Yes,  I'll be there in a minute. Make sure to offer them something,  alright?". Loki instructed.

"Got that boss" Then she left.

 

"Mr. Stark, Boss will be down here in a minute. Could I get you something to drink or anything?" S.J. offered as she stood adjascent to Tony and pepper. 

"Yes, scotch would be lovely. I bet yours has drops of those asgardian liquor Thor carries around in his pocket." Tony said somewhat excited.

 

"Coming right up sir. How about you Ms. Potts?" She asked again

"No thank you I just had coffee." Pepper told her smiling.

She served Tony the drink as Loki came down the stairs. 

"Rudolph, we just came by to remind you personally that you can't go to work today. Yay! and that's because we will be having the Stark Gala,  tonight." He said taking a few sips of his drink. 

"Please Loki," Pepper moved closer to him.

"The stark company sales grew up to 65% ever since you started working with tony. This is just a celebration for the workers and the people behind this success. You really have to come." She pleaded.

"I told you already,  I'd rather work overnight than be there." He said sounding tired and annoyed.

"But you are Loki of Asgard! Thor's glamorous brother. You were a hit in Sakaar at parties, Bruce told me. Why hide now?" Tony argued draining his glass.

"and besides all of the avengers will be there,  even your brother,  and that hot lesbian chic and that dude with the weird eyes. Everyone is expecting you to be there" He continued.

"I'm sorry Stark,  but really maybe some other time. Im just not in the partying mood lately." Loki said firmly.

"Fine," Tony said sounding defeated. Pepper squeezed his arm signalling him to persuade Loki further but Tony has other plans.

Just as when they were about to leave the suite,  he turned to face S.J..

"Hey crouching tiger  if Mr. Grumpy here wont be there let him be,  But your invitation is a must. Did Barnes call you up yet? He will be coming too you know and maybe,  he'll ask you to be his date. Keep your lines open. I gotta go,  need to get some facials."   
With that he went out immediately, Pepper smiling from ear to ear.

Loki felt like all his blood went straight to his feet. He's not jealous. He's never jealous. He's Loki for crying out loud. He was arguing with himself that he never realized he was already running towards Tony. 

"I'll go" He told Tony quietly.

"Oh i thought you said you're not in thw partying mood?" Tony teased.

"So help me Tony I will unleash my seidr to you and you only. Do not test me" He threatened.

Tony didn't say anything mo. He just smirked and walked away with Pepper.

 

....

 

"S.J." He called as he closed the door behind him.

"Boss?" 

"So what time will bucky pick you up?" He asked her hoping against hope that he'll like her answer.

"Uhm, Bucky did not say anything to me Boss. I think he was busy because King T'challa wanted help in the outskirts of Wakanda. I think it has something to do with the human traficking problem." She told him, her elbows crossed as she stood in front of him.

"Well, I realized that maybe Im going later and I was wondering since I dont really have female friends who're not with someone, I was hoping you'd come with me? I mean as friends enjoying the company of each other." He said, afraid that it would sound as a comand more than a request. His heart never pounded this hard ever. Not even when he faced Thanos. He's so afraid and anxious at the same time and it annoys him too much because this is not his character. There is just something different about her.

"Sure boss, I will go with you but first I have to go somewhere. Lets just see each other at the gala later. We good? Im gonna go" She said hurriedly grabbing her jacker and slammed the door behind her leaving a confused and shocked Loki behind.

 

\--------

"A gala. A party where I should wear something snazzy. Shit i dont have any of that." She mentally curse herself for saying yes. She bet's Loki will be glamorous and she'll look like a bag of flour beside him.  
She needs help, professional help.  
She rode the elevator and stopped at the avengers common room. She knows she's going to find her there, and she was right. Sipping a cup of coffee while reading a magazine, Natasha Romanov is sitting by the counter.

"Nat, I need your help" She told her looking so desperate.

"So Loki's really coming tonight? Come with me" Nat said standing up and dragged S.J. as they both disappeared for the whole afternoon.


	13. Preparation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Apparently Nat ships Loki-Sj

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pls leave comments. Thnx

"oohh lala, By the end of the night those two boys will be strangling each others necks because of you." 

Nat told her as she playfully tugged one of her curls and carressed her cheek. 

"Im not sure I'd survive the night with these heels Nat. Im not like you. You could run a marathon wearing stilletos and still be glamorous." She said as she surveyed herself on the mirror. S.J. is wearing an emerald green offshoulder night gown with no intricate details to show off her beauty instead of the dress. Nat let her borrow a pair of emerald stud earrings and a bangle that has a snake design, with two small emeralds for eyes. Her hair was pirmed in soft curls and all the colored highlights were dyed with ash. Her eyemake up wasn't heavy but Nat applied liquid eyeliner to emphasize her china eyes. Her face was porcelain white and only applied a subtle pink blush that makes her look like she had too much wine, so that they can focus on her plump lips. She wore a matte lipstick in a deep blood red shade to make her face sexy but not bitchy. 

"Oh sush! You just bat your eye lashes and sip your wine slowly. Maintain eye contact with your date. I'm rooting for you and Loki tho" She told her knowingly.

"What are you talking about? And who's the other guy you're referring to?" She asked innocently.

"so you haven't heard about Steve not sharing the room with Bucky anymore?" 

S.J. shook her head. 

"Well they had a fight recently. Apparently it ended up with Steve (the captain of patience) almost strangling Bucky,  and Bucky sticking a chair on Steve's wall" 

"Go on.."

"Bucky suspects that Loki keeps you busy all the time so that you wont have time to see him." 

"And why would Boss do that? and... why on earth would bucky get angry if MY BOSS happens to actually do that?" S.J. asked sounding genuinely confused.

"Are you kidding me? I dont know if you're insensitive,  naive or just plain stupid" Nat crossed her arms and looked at her, brows furrowed.

"Those two boys like you. And I'd bet Starks armory that they will kill each other if they have to just to get you." 

 

"And why is that? Im the most ordinary among all ordinary people. I am not exceptionally smart, Exceedingly beautiful and gorgeously sexy. Im not like you." She told Nat,  head down. Her nails suddenly became interesting. 

"so you think these men like women who are like me? These guys,  they're so sick of anything super. Why do you think Clint married Laura. Im not saying she's not pretty but come on,  you know what Im saying. We need "ordinary" in our lives. We need something that can keep us grounded. That can make us feel like were not super. That we too can be ordinary."

Nat said, with that dreamy look all over her face.

"I dont know Nat. Right now, Im just focused on earning and trying to provide for my kids." 

"Aw don't bullshit me. You must like at least one of them." Nat told her, pounding her fist on the table.

"Okay, if it will ease your troubled mind.. Well, Bucky is sweet and funny. I like his charm, especially when I saw him wearing his Uniform in an old photo. But, Boss.. He's genuine, sincere, not to mention he's exceedingly handsome.. and maybe he doesn't show it to everyone but he's vulnerable around me. I like taking care of him you know. Maybe because I miss my kids so much that's why I channel all of my " mother henning" towards him."

She bit her lip as she hid a smile that's threatening to surface. She may have blushed a little but the black widow didn't make a big deal out of it so she decided to change the topic.

 

"Anyway, what if I pass out? Im so nervous I could barf" S.J.'s fingers are shaking slightly and her heart seems like it's going to explode. This is the first party she'll be attending and she'll be going with the God of mischief, Prince of Asgard, Brother of King Thor. He is really popular especially with the girls. She's pretty sure a lot of people will set their eyes on her that night watching her every move. Natasha stormed her with advices that she can barely remember most of them. She just crossed her fingers as she entered the elevator, heading Loki's suite.

\-------

 

"Mr. Odinson, you're date is here. She's waiting for you in the living room." Friday informed Loki as he examined his appearance in the mirror. He was feeling pretry good tonight given that his magic is pretty messed up earlier that morning.

"Can you please run a scan on my seidr? I feel pretty good and normal tonight" Loki asked the voice nicely.

"Sir, your magic stands at 48%. Its not too low and not too high. I think this will be a good night for you." Friday explained.

"I see."

"and if I may, I must say you look ravishing tonight Mr. Odinson. I hope you will have a great time."

"Thank you friday." He said, finally saying her name for the first time in months. He could've sworn he heard a soft chuckle but he just let it pass and decided to go down to his living room.

He is wearing a black velvet suit, with a crisp white shirt underneath. His tie had emerald green stripes that perfectly matched his eyes, and to add a bit more, he chose to accessorize with a sheer black and green scarf to finish his elegant look. His hair is not sleeked back and greasy, but he decided to tie it in a low and loose pony tail which gives him a bit of a scruffy look. Classic bad boy; girls will swoon over him for sure. But if he is truly honest with himself, He's only after one woman tonight.

"I'm sorry to keep you waiting."   
He told S.J. who's back is currently facing him while she's looking at the view of manhattan over his glass window. She slowly turned around to meet Loki and both of them were actually stunned to see each other.   
After an awkward silence for about 7 seconds, Loki approached SJ and offered her his arm. She took it and they walked towards the elevator quietly both pleased with themsleves.


	14. The Stark Gala

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The God of mischief goes to a party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading guys. Pls leave comments thanks

The pair arrived at the hotel and just as expected the entrance was swarming with paparazzi. SJ took deep breaths and maintained a straight face trying her best not to freak out and just run away. The weather was perfectly fine but she can't help but feel coldness in her fingertips because of her nerves going haywire. Loki noticed this so He pull her closer to her and placed a gentle hand on her waist. She blushed a little with the small gesture and desperately tried to hide her smile fearing what the reporters might say. They posed for a while allowing the photographers to do their jobs then immediately went inside the ball room area.

It was decorated spectacularly. It looks all classic and regal with the chandeliers and grand center pieces on each table. Loki and SJ went to their assigned seats where they met the other Asgardians.

Thor, Brunhilde and Heimdall was already there. Thor looking very strapping,  wearing a dark maroon tux with black shirt underneath. He didn't wear a tie but instead wore a gold chain necklace. He met his brother with a big bone crushing hug.

"Brother! How do you fair?" Thor asked voice booming. 

"Im fine Thor. I think you already started breaking the ale without me?" Loki answered half smiling. 

"Oh Loki,  this is a time for merriment!  A few bottles of ale is good to start the partying mood. And besides,  we don't want the valkyrie to be grumpy the whole evening" 

 

"I suppose." He gestured for SJ to come forward. "Everyone,  I would like you to meet my friend and my company for tonight, S.J.. I believe Brunhilde has already met her?"

 

"Yes I did. You look beautiful tonight S.J. It's nice to see you. This is Heimdall by the way."  
The valkyrie stepped aside to make way for Heimdall as he reached for S.J.'s hand and give it a small kiss.

"So you are the SJ, everyone's been talking about. I'm Thor, Loki's brother and I have heard a great deal about you milady. I thank you for taking care of my brother and keeping him company" Thor told her smiling softly.

"It's nice to meet you all." Came her nervouse reply. 

Loki ushered her to sit down with the others as they waited for the program to start. 

As usual everything was fun and loud, they ate a little and drank a lot. Stark officially opened the dance floor and Bruce and Nat were the first ones on it followed by the other avengers. Loki excused himself for a moment saying he will just get some drinks for the two of them. They were having the most casual conversation they ever had and for the first time SJ felt that Loki isn't her boss but a friend. She tapped her fingers on the table while she enjoyed watching Sam and Rhodey bust their moves. 

"So you came here early?"  
A voice popped from behind her.

"Bucky!" She exclaimed then hugged him for a bit.

"You look wonderful doll. I wish I asked you earlier but turns out my mission got a bit complicated and I had to drop by the med bay before I glam up for the party." Bucky was wearing his Sargeant's military uniform. He looked extremely handsome that SJ felt her knees weaken. 

"Oh my God what happened? Did you get injured?" She worried about him.  
"Just a few scratches here and there,  I'll survive." They both chuckled until Loki appeared suddenly beside SJ.

"Good evening Sargeant." Loki said voice with a hint of malice.

"Good evening Lokes. I just dropped by to say hello to SJ and maybe ask her to dance, if you don't mind." He replied, carrying the same malicious tone.

"Oh I do mind. Besides I was on my way back to ask her to dance and seeing as I am her date for this evening, it seems only fitting that she will dance with me," Loki took SJ's hand while staring directly to Bucky's eyes.

SJ fearing that there's going to be trouble  took loki's hand and apologized to Bucky,  leaving him standing there pissed. 

"Im sorry for the poor behaviour I displayed SJ. It was inappropriate for a prince to act that way."  
Loki whispered to her ear as they slowly danced to a mellow song.

"It's alright Boss. I don't intend to dance with anybody else tonight anyway. You brought me here with you so it would be rude for me to entertain somebody else. Even if he is a friend." She looked straight to his eyes sincerely. 

"Loyalty is a fine trait of yours Shi Jin,  I'm afraid you terribly remind me if my estranged wife."

"You had a wife?" She questioned.

"Yes I did, you see we had children.Three children also to be exact but they were not acceptable for asgardian standards. They do not look normal since they took form of various creatures. My mother predicted that one of them may bring the death of the alfather so he sent me on a mission to the dwarves where theyhave sewn my mouth shut because of a bet that I lost. When I came back I was sent to prison immediately that I haven't got the chance to see my family. After I have served my time,  I was released only to find out that my children were sentenced to death by the alfather and because of grief my wife Sigyn died shortly after." Tears started to form in his eyes as he recalled his painful past. 

"Im sorry for asking Boss. I never knew how painful your life has been" SJ brushed Loki's tears and looked at him with full sympathy.

Loki sniffed and brushed off feelings of despair and flashed her a big smile.

"No harm done. As what the big oaf said, this is a time for Merriment and I intend to enjoy every single minute of it,  but I'm afraid Im starting to get bored." 

"I thought so too,  what do you have in mind?" She teased. 

"I've heard of this midgardian source of entertainment where you sing songs while the lyrics are on the television screen. Have you heard about that?" 

"Karaoke? The God of mischief wants to do karaoke. I'd never want to hear the end of it but,  Okay lets do it!" She motioned for him to leave the area but Loki remained standing.

"What?" She inquired quite confused.

"I just need to leave them something first" He reached for his seidr and and a soft green glow swarmed the whole floor without people noticing.

 

They ran for their lives as the music changed to Barney's theme song. The Dj tried to change it back but the equipment electrocutes him everytime he touches it. Tony tried to pull the plug but the music still continued to play,  it was only then that he realized that the whole music equipment glowed green. Mischief managed. 

"LOOOOKKKIIIII!!!" The avengers screamed in unison as the God of mischief teleported himself and SJ back to their suite.

\-------

 

Laughs filled their living room as The pair both crashed to the sofa.

"I would've wanted to see the look on Bruce's face. If he'd turn green or what." SJ said trying to catch her breath.

"Im not called the God of mischief for nothing and besides what's a party without a little bit of fun.." He smiled contently as he flicked his hand to prepare the karaoke.

"Boss I don't mean to impose but shouldn't you use your magic moderately? You know your magic flactuates every now and then" She pulled his hand and examined it. Extremely fascinated with it's glow and how soft and clean it looks.  
He held her hand and caressed it for a while. It's rough. He thought of all the times he asked her to do stuff that arent really neccessar and almost felt guilty.

"You shouldn't worry about that. I swear if another person reminds me about my seidr I will start throwing curses" He reassured her. 

"As of my latest readings Mr. Odinson's magic stands at 40%. It is bearable but I suggest Sir would stop using his magic just about now" Friday informed the both of them. 

"I told you, I'm okay SJ." Loki turned his head to SJ, staring at her brown eyes.He stretched his arm to pull her closer to him. He felt her soft breaths touching his nose. He felt her vulneralbility. He felt her soul connecting with his and just about when their lip drew closer the door bell rang.

"Mr. Odinson Sir" Friday saidbreaking the moment of intimacy. "Mr. Stark, Ms potts, Dr. Banner and Ms. Romanoff wants to enter the premises to join the karaoke sir. I'm afraid my protocols are being over ridden" Friday continued. 

"Urgh by all means just let them in and save them the trouble of breaking down the door" Loki rolled his eyes and stood up to meet his guests.


	15. Jealousy Turning Saints into the Sea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No work again today yay! Loki's trying to open up his heart as well as SJ. His magic becomes more stable so he's feeling better everyday. His magic is stable when he's happy. She makes him happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading everyone and i really appreciate you comments. If you have any suggestions Im very open or if you just want to say something just drop by the comments section. Thnx

Steve went with Thor to visit Asgard in Norway. He and bucky are quite okay now but Steve prefers to stay in a different room to avoid further arguments. He and the asgardians decided to continue their drinking in Thor's palace since they are free to do arms wrestling and physical wrestling as they please without hurting others. Bucky on the other hand went home early after SJ agreed to dance with Loki. Body still sore from his recent mission,  he popped open a bottle of beer and rested the back of his head on the couch. His head was throbbing and he felt like he's coming down with something. He knew he needed help but decided to just deal with this himself since there's no one really to take care of him. He kicked off his shoes and clothes and stripped to just his boxers and undershirt while grabbing the nearest blanket on sight. He lied down and tried to sleep hoping his misery will end in the morning.

\----

Loki woke up feeling good for the first time in months. Friday ran the same scan and they found out that he's stable today and might actually get better in the long run. Depleting his magic would've been a better option for him. It just means he's going to fall into a self induced coma for a short time until his magic comes back to normal. His main problem is if his magic goes beyond 90%,that will be a very big problem. A single sneeze can level and entire city and it wouldn't even require 2% of his magical energy. When his magic goes too high,  he's working very hard to keep the energy within himself. He knows tha damage it can do so he's allowing his magic to do the damage within his body rather than wreck havoc on an entire country. 

He went down to the kitchen area where he found his Tea and breakfast already waiting for him. He asked SJ to join him for breakfast and she obliged. Loki wasn't required to show up in his lab today so he decided to go with her in doing the grocery shopping.

They had fun when they were outside. SJ stopped for ice cream and bought Loki a chocolate mint flavored one which happens to be his favorite. When they arrived home,  they decided to do a general cleaning in their suite without using Loki's magic. They cleared the drawers and scrubbed the carpet, changed the sheets and rearranged the furniture to their hearts content. By the end of the day,  SJ was so tired that they just ordered pizza and went to bed. 

 

She lied down as she checked her phone for messages. Her aunt says hi and sent a video of her kids which earned a big smile from SJ. A message from Nat saying she can't wait for her and Loki to get married,  which she just practically rolled her eyes upon reading,  and five messages from bucky. 

"What the hell" She said a bit loudly.

3:27am  
"SJ,  Im sorry to bother you but steve's not here and I was wondering if you have some tylenol? My head feels like it's about to explode. Sorry again"

 

6:45am  
"SJ Im sorry to text you again,  maybe you were still asleep earlier. Anyway just wondering if you can help me out a bit. It's just me here. Steve's out of town,  but if you're busy that's totally okay with me doll."

 

11:57am  
"Hey I just realized maybe you're busy today. Im really sorry for bothering you. I already took some fever reducers. It actually helped. Turns out,  Friday is more than capable to assist anyone who's in need in this facility. She called Wanda by the way."

 

5:30pm  
"Hey again,  Im so sorry if Im becoming annoying. Im just bored to death. Bruce asked me to just stay in bed the whole afternoon and I have watched  all the remaining seasons of supernatural already. Just to remind you that you still owe me a movie night. If you can still remember. Dont forget your dinner doll."

10:22pm  
"Im sorry SJ. I understand that maybe you are just too busy to notice me or if you just dont want to talk to me. Either way forgive me for whatever it is that I did wrong. Im okay now by the way. Good as new. I guess I'll just see you around. Goodnight doll."

 

"Oh shit" SJ cursed loudly. She dialled bucky's number but he's not answering. She stood up,  grabbed a jacket and went outside. Good thing Loki's already knocked down and asleep so she went inside the elevator and stopped at Bucky's room. She knocked at the door a few times but bucky wont answer so he pounded the door until she heard someone grunting. Heavy footsteps drew nearer and the door opened. 

Bucky was half asleep,  his hair disheveled and he's wearing sweat pants and a white t-shirt. He yawned trying to keep his eyes open and was completely shocked when SJ pulled him for a really tight embrace.   
He hugged her too and smiled to himself,  happy and content that the girl she likes is now standing in front of him no matter how late she was. He noticed her shoulders were shaking so he let go of her and looked at her face. She was sobbing softly. 

"Im so sorry Buck,  I got so busy the whole day that I just looked at my phone just now. If I had known,  I wouldve been here" SJ told him head down.

He held her chin and lifted her face.

"cheer up doll. I understand and Im okay now see?" He grabbed her hand and put it on to his forehead to prove that his temperature is normal now and He just feels a little sleepy. He motioned for her to get inside and she went without hesitation. 

When she entered the suite, she told bucky to sit on the couch as she boiled some water. She brought with her some herbal tea that could help soothe his congested nose. She served him the tea and he thanked her for it.

"This actually has a bitter taste to it but I can't stop drinking it. It really helps with my cold. Im really grateful SJ." Bucky said while taking small sips from his hot drink.

"Don't mention it. That's the least I can do from abandoning my friend the whole day." She gave a small awkward laugh.

"So since Im already here, I do recall that I still owe you a movie night. But Just one movie okay. After that Im out. I have work tomorrow" She continued.

Bucky was ecstatic when he heard this so he immediately grabbed the remote and sat beside her. He offer her a separate blanket so that she won't think that he's too forward. He's a gentleman from the 40's afterall. In the middle of the movie, SJ was starting to rub her arms feeling a bit cold. Bucky stretched and fake yawned to do "the move",  wrapping his flesh arm around her shoulder allowing her to lean on his chest. They were like that until the end of the movie when  SJ realized their awkward position. She looked up to check the time. It was already 2:25am. The Lord Of the Rings: Fellowship of the ring was a pretty long movie indeed. She pushed bucky away and stood up immediately.

" Im sorry Buck,  I have to go. It's nice to know that you're okay now and I guess I'll just see you around. Bye" She turned her heels and walked towards the door leaving it open. She hurried her way to the elevator. When She reached her stop,  she slowly went inside checking the place. She was relieved to hear the slight snoring from Loki's room. She went inside her room and slept, without knowing that Loki was awake the whole time she was out.


	16. Mewling Quim

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SJ messed up because she's stupid and arrogant and confused.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for leaving comments. i hope u enjoy this next one. This is a real treat for all you Loki Whumo lovers. Share your thoughts.

SJ woke up early that morning despite the fact that she slept really late the night before. She wore a smile feeling happy that her boss was asleep when she sneaked during the night. She picked up her phone that was placed on her bedside table and checked the time. It was still 6am. She fixed herself up and went outside to prepare Loki's breakfast. She was about to start with the tea when she noticed Loki sitting on the sofa. 

"Good morning boss. You're up early. Did you sleep well?" She asked. She can't figure it out but she suddenly had a bad feeling that Loki wasn't in the mood.

 

"Better than you did,  you mewling quim. " Loki said,  voice laced with disdain.

"Im sorry?" SJ asked.

"So were just going to ignore the fact that you chose to sneak and went straight to a man's chambers in the middle of the night." Loki rose from where he's seated his hand clenched in fists than glowed green.

"How did you.." SJ's voice was but a soft whisper. 

"So,  is that how low you've become. So desperate to have a man stick himself to your body while you squirm underneath saying how much he made you feel good. Your aura,  reeking with lust and dirt as you stand before my presence. I who's a prince, a royalty, the only one who have given you a chance to straighten up your ways. You who was nothing but a whore and a theif!" His eyes full of hurt and anger. He tried his best to control himself before his magic breaks. 

"That's enough! You do not have any right to tell me all those. You may be my boss but you do not own me! and if it satisfies you, oh yes He did make me feel good. His metal arm gripped me so tight i thought I might choke but turns out it just intensified every thrust,  every kiss,  every touch..."  She yelled,  tears falling from her eyes. She didn't have any idea what pushed her to say those lies but she is a strong person and she won't allow anyone to step on her and insult her just like that. 

"Arrrrgghhh stop!!!" Loki screamed breathing heavily.

"Mr. Odinson, please try to calm down,  your magic stands at 89% sir and your using all your physical energy to bottle it up. It's only a matter of time before it will cause permanent damage. Please sir" Friday interrupted, voice sounding worried.

Loki closed his eyes and immediately fell on the couch. SJ tried to come to his aid but he held out a hand indicating that he does not want her to go near him. 

"Heimdall, Please tell Thor to come. Now,  please Heimdall. I beg of you." His voice now a soft whisper,  eyes still closed. A bright light filled the grounds outside signifying that Thor has already arrived.

"Brother!" Thors voice was booming as the door swung open. 

"Brother what ails you? Your seidr is it on dangerous levels again. Friday, a scan if you will?" He instructed cradling Loki's head to his arms.

"Sir his magic stands at 89%, it takes every ounce of his physical energy to stop a magical outburst but it weakens him,  King Thor."  
Friday provided the information. 

"Will you alert Banner and Stark please?" He asked.

"They're already here sir."

Bruce and Tony went inside moving past SJ without saying anything. She just kept her head down hoping against hope nobody would notice her. Then just when she's about the let go of her breath she didn't know she's been holding, Natasha went inside the suite. SJ's heart pounded against her ribs it hurt. Nat stopped in front of her, arms crossed.

"So you wanted to be with Bucky but you're staying with Loki because you're getting something from him. I know your profile but I just kept my mouth shut. Turns out not only are you a pick pocket,  but you're a parasite as well. I suggest you leave now before you get toasted with a lightning bolt. Thor does not look like he will be forgiving at this very moment" 

Before she could explain herself, Nat walked to where bruce and Tony stood. They were whispering suggestions and ideas,  talking about a dozen of tests before Thor finally picked Loki up and carried him to his bedroom. SJ left the room and sought peace in a very empty avengers common room.

 

\-------

"SJ. Im sorry I didn't mean for any of this to happen" Bucky's voice came from behind her. He's wearing his mission outfit while clutching a piece of paper where his mission is stated.

 

"No,  no Buck this isn't your fault. To be fair,  everything should be blamed on me. I went to your room willingly. It's not like you forced me to. Yes you asked me for help but it was still my choice and I did suggest that we watch a movie." She said sobbing. 

"I just wish I didn't provoke him. I wish I could take back everything that I've said." 

Bucky sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose.  
"Im on a mission doll for a few days. Do you have somewhere to spend the day? I dont think it's a good idea for you to go back there. Thor can be a hot head sometimes when it comes to his brother." He put a gentle hand on her back and rubbed soothing circles trying to calm her down. She shook her head to answer no.

 

"James.." Wanda entered the room with Vision. 

"We understand your situation and we would like to help. Vision can stay in your room today and maybe tonight, while I and SJ will be sharing our quarters. I can prepare a mattress for her to sleep on" Wanda informed them gesturing for SJ to come with her.

"That sounds wonderful Wanda. I am grateful" Bucky told her.

"Are you sure I would not be a bother?" SJ said looking at the trio.

 

All three of them just smiled at her.

 

\-------

Morning came and Thor was still asleep. Loki stood beside his window watching the sun rise. His face pale and weak but he used a bit of his magic to cast and illusion that he was perfectly fine. He knew SJ was coming so he waited for her.

Shortly after,  she came and stood a few meters behind him.

 

"I've been thinking". She told him,  while placing her trunk beside her feet, her other hand clutching her passport and plane ticket. She's wearing ripped jeans, sneakers, a plain grey shirt and a thick green hoodie that looks old but is clean anyway. She's standing beside the coffee table that's facing him while he sits on the couch in front of it. " hmm" comes his barely audible reply. He stares at his Tea not daring to look up to her. His hair slicked back, his white shirt tucked neatly inside his crisp black slacks. Early grey, He sips carefully. Savoring each drop of its perfect blend. Black, 2cubes of sugar, exactly 1 splash of lemon and 3 drops of honey. That's the exact taste he liked. That's the way she perfectly does it every single time he asks for it in the past six months. He doesn't want to finish it. He knows that's the last time he'll get to taste it. 

"6months,  and you've been paying me with a handsome salary. I have saved up enough for me to start a small business back home and be with my kids." She continued,  voice cracking in the end but not enough for tears to form in her eyes. 

"I see" He looks collected but his tone quiet yet angry. He finally stood up, looked at her. He is mad. His face is deep red and he's breathing fast like he's about to strangle her. But his eyes were heart breaking. They're full of sorrow,  regret and hurt. It took every ounce of his energy not to cry. He walked slowly towards her.

"so you want to go back home. where you become a simple girl, content of having that idiotic dream of just living a mediocre life. Being morose and boring while you waste your life away wishing your kids will have a better life than you had. You are a fool. A fool with nothing. So go ahead and leave. I have no use of you and you know that." He said voice rising in each word. He is confused and hurt and the only way for him to mask this weakness is to get angry. He is the God of lies after all (or former that is) and he cannot be seen by people without that fair facade. 

She was not surprised at all. She understood that he's angry with her. He's got all the right to, but she's not one to back away from a challenge. She knows that he is proud and she wouldn't let her pride get trampled also. 

"Is that all BOSS?" She asked, her tone unaffected looking up directly to him.   
He said nothing. He just looked at her,  as if he wants to tell her something. All anger gone now. It's just pure pure sadness. He licked his lips and closed his eyes. Tears theatening to spill. She waited for a few minutes but nothing came. He turned his back on her. Feeling defeated but not surprised, she picked up her trunk and headed towards the door. 

"I made a pitcher of your tea and left it in the fridge. You can reheat it until you've found a suitable replacement. Bye boss"

Then she left.   
This is the exact moment when he broke down. His magic exploded and all his illusions has been washed away. His furniture broken, while he sat in the corner. A proud God,  reduced to a crying weakling. His hair messy, his clothes changed to a green tunic that looked limp on him. He's now alone and for the first time,  it wasn't even his fault.


	17. Dr. Wizard on Duty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So Loki's unconcious. Dr. Strange needs to earn for a living and stark wants to go to china.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for leaving comments and following the story guys. Were nearing the climax and the avengers are very helpful along the way. Please leave some thoughts. It boosts my ego and keeps me inspired to continue writing. :) lots of love

The alarms were off and every one were running around for cover. All employees who work in the building were evacuated and the avengers assembled in the common room then charged theirway to Loki's suite. There was a small earthquake and reports say that all the parked cars outside their building were on fire.

\-----+

"Mr. Odinson Sir,  Please wake up"  
Friday yelled a bit louder to wake a snoring Thor. He opened his eyes and shook his head trying to figure out whats happening around him. Their were knocks and voices but they were muffled and he can't quite make out what they're saying. That's when he noticed Loki wasn't on his bed anymore. He could've sworn he flew to reach the living room immediately where he saw Tony cradling his limp and unconcious brother in his arms.

"Noooo" Thor screamed. "Loki,  Loki brother wake up. I beg you please wake up. What happened Stark?"  
He took Loki from tony and placed him on the sofa. 

"We all just woke up to people running because of an earthquake that didn't last very long. The worst part was around 22 parked cars outside exploded without any reasons. Good thing reports says no one was harmed." Tony explained.

"What do you think is happening?" Steve asked.

"It's his magic. Yesterday it almost reached dangerous levels so it could be thag today it almost went overboard, so he is using all of his physical strength and will power to prevent himself from releasing his magic. That earthquake you're saying,  that did not even scratch the surface of how great the damage would be if Loki released his magic. He is destorying himself by holding off such power" Thor caressed his brothers forehead gently as he spoke.

" We need to help him ASAP Thor but we don't know how" Bruce confronted Thor.

Out of nowhere an orange circle surfaced in their midst as Dr. Strange appeared. For some reason he is not wearing his wizard's suit but he's sporting scrubs as if he's from the ER. Tony eyed him curiously so he looked at him and said,  

" Saving the world is nice Stark but I've got to make a living too. I was on duty at St. Agnes Hospital just around the corner." Tont just shrugged his shoulders and rolled his eyes.

"Okay, so I have detected a slight outburst of his magic." He walked towards Loki's unconcious form and reached out his hand to the latter's forehead.

"Im sensing great distress. It causes his magic to go haywire. Friday? Please show us a scan of his brain." Dr. Strange stood up to examine the scans presented in front of them thru a hologram. Bruce walked towards the picture his mouth half open. 

"Dr., his brain,  It's inflamed?" Bruce asked him. Stange just kept quiet as he looked at Bruce with concern.

"Thor,  would you come here for a second." Thor obeyed.

"You see,  this is his frontal lobe. It is responsible for our body's ability to move physically. In Loki's case,  his magic is part of his system. He may control it using his physical strength. Now,  as you can see this part of his brain is already swollen and it's only a matter of time before it causes permanent damage to him. Thor you must understand,  his magic will not lower down anymore since Loki is just hanging by a thread. All of his physical energy is just enough to stop himself from releasing his magical energy. If his brain gets permanently damaged,  he may die. And Im sorry to tell you but that's not the worst part of it. If Loki dies his magic wont a have cork to stop it anymore. If Loki dies,  we might as well consider evacuating the people,  because this kind of energy can and WILL destroy a state. It may be the same as a nuclear explotion" 

Dr. Strange looked at Thor's blue eyes. It's full of sadness and pain. He's brother have faked his own death so many times because of his magic. It's so painful to realize that this magic will be the one to kill him and this time it will be real. 

"I can't,  I don't know.." Thor burst into tears. He broke down not caring if people thinks he's a weak giant. It's too much for him. Loki dying and coming back and dying again. Just when he knew Loki has finally changed. When you knew that Loki did love him and care for him. Natasha placed a small hand and rubbed circles on his back trying her best to calm him down.

"We can at least do something Doc." Bruce suggested. "Can we operate or do you have medicines for this?"

"If I may sir,  Im sensing that we could at least slow down his magic to elevate by calming him down. As the Doctor have spoken earlier,  He is in great distress. Maybe if we can calm him.." Vision spoke.

"How can we do that?" Steve said looking at the demi-God with pity.

"Shi Jin,  she could calm him down. He loved her. I know that,  I can feel it." Nat said softly.

"Shi Jin?" Thor jerked as the familiarity of the name hit him like a bus. There must be a reason why he liked her so much and why he felt comfortable with her. That he even had this feeling that she could be the one for Loki.

" S.J. Her real name is Shi Jin." Nat said.

"Eerie voice, I need her files."  
Thor stood up and waited for the information to float around them.

All of them were mostly shocked. S.J. did not have any record from her birthplace to her schools attended. Her information only holds a span of 10 years. 3kids, Jordan, Selendice and Farrow. All of them have no birth records too. And what's the most interesting part is that all of her childer have no record of having a father on their birth certificates. As they went though her files, it just got weirder. The aunt she's been with that took care of them was aged 65 but she looks like she's only about 40. Thor examined her aunts picture for a long time until he gasped while holding his head. 

"Thor, are you alright?" Bruce Asked.

He felt dizzy as waves of flashbacks and scenarios ran through his head. The woman in the picture, she was asgardian, she helped frigga raise both him and Loki.. His would've been coronation.. The events that took place before that.. Loki's mouth sewn shut.. Loki crying for days asking him to let him out of his cell.. "I need to see Sigyn Thor please!"... His father left hand holding gungnir, Casting Sigyn and her children out... Thor stood behind a post hoping Odin would not see him but a guard went running and informed his father about it. Odin cast a spell on Thor so that he will forget the events that occured, placing false memories of Sigyn and his nephews death... He remembered his brother mourned and became distant after that. He was never the same Loki ever again. He realized just how unfair life have been with his little brother. He's been lied to about his parentage. His family cast out. Tortured by Thanos to do his bidding.. He's supposed to protect him but he didn't. He only thought of himself and his glory. "Thor Odinson you big fool." He cursed himself.

" Hey, big guy?" Tony went up to him handing him a glass of water. He took it and drank greedily then stood up almost immediately.

"Friend Stark I need to get to china now." The avengers was already geared up as Clint ran to get the quin jet ready but Dr. strange already opened a portal directly where SJ's small cottage is located.

"And we are coming with you. Spider boy, Princess Shuri can we trust you to look after Loki while were gone? Any sign of distress or anything weird happens, call me.. Friday, monitor his Vitals, if anything goes changes call me." Tony instructed very clearly.

Both of them nodded in agreement happy to be useful at that moment as Friday voiced her reply too.

All of them disappeared into the portal hoping they could save their friend and the people of new york.


	18. Unveiling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So SJ is really Sigyn. Yay!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is kind ashort but ya'll have to wait for the next chapter because it will be so much fun!! Thanks again guys

Thor and the other avengers stood in front of the cottage door. It was unsettling to realize that the place looked like it's located in a forest where people don't usually reside. A few knocks after,  the door swung open and revealed SJ's aunt.

"My prince" She bowed almost immediately as her magic was washed away revealing a beautiful middle aged woman. 

"Yair..." Thor embraced her tightly happy to see the woman who helped raise him.

"Your majesty, Why are you here. If the alfather knew about this, Sigyn and her children will face terrible consequences. Please my prince I believe they already had enough." Yair told him as she guided everyone inside. 

Magic really works wonders. Tony was so fascinated when he went inside the "small cottage". Turns out the cottage was a villa inside. The walls were golden,  there was a sitting room,  a living room,  a dining room then a hrand staircase that leads to the second floor of the house.

"Yair, calm down. The alfather has already passed and also mother. I am the king now,  it is a long story but I'm afraid it'll have to wait. I need Sigyn. It's about Loki. Please Yair, he's dying." Thor pleaded. 

Yair bowed her head and asked all of them to follow her quickly to the indoor garden.  
Ther they saw SJ with her kids. Yair flicked her hand and all the illusions and the memory block she placed on SJ were removed.  
She still has the same face but her hair turned golden blonde and her skin turned pale that it almost glowed. Her children went back to their original from. Jordan became a great serpent with green eyes; Jormugandr,  Selendice became an eight legged horse ; Sleipnir ,  and lastly Farrow became a big black wolf ; Fenris. 

They were gentle and sweet when they played with their mother. Thor approached Sigyn and his nephews and gestured for the avengers to come closer and not fear Loki's children. Thor picked up Jormugandr and held him close to his chest. He was his favorite after all. Next came Steve who went nuts and played with Fenris with no reservations while Nat and clint happily stroked Sleipnirs hair. 

"So, I guess Yair lifted the memory charm again." Sigyn said to Thor.

"But not to worry I still remember all of you and yes I can still remember all the nasty things Loki said to me. Do you need something Thor?" 

"Sigyn,  Im so sorry I never knew you're here. The alfather,  he.." Thor said immediately.

"I know Thor. I have lived with the avengers for six months,  I hear stuff." She continued.

 

"SJ, please I need you to come with us. Please go back to Loki. He needs you. He's sick and unconcious now. We dont know if he will make it and just so yoy know,  if he dies the whole new york city will be gone for good too"  
Nat pleaded.

"How am i supposed to help? Remember his magic elevated because he was so mad at me?" Sigyn reminded them.

 

"No SJ,  Loki became worse the exact moment you left. He needs you. My brother needs you." Thor told her eyes brimming with tears.

"Alright,  Im coming with you but it's not because of him okay? It's for the people of new york. Look Thor,  I may have been Sigyn,  but I am SJ now. I am not the goddess of fidelity anymore. Im just a happy person here on midgard and I dont want that to change. With or without the alfather." SJ said firmly.

When she was about to stand up,  Tony's fone rang so he answered it. It was Peter.

"Mr. Stark, Friday assured us that Loki's magic is still at 89% but he's shivering and and and there's beads of sweat on his forehead. I think he's running a fever. Will you please come home?"

"Great work spiderling. Were on our way" Stark said as the portal surfaced infront of them.

SJ entered the room in a hurry and went straight to Loki's bedside to hold his hand and brush his hair woth her fingers. She knew Loki liked that.

"Friday?" Tony asked.

 

"Sir,  his magic is at 89% but i think this fever is from  
his brain damage." she reported.

 

" We can treat the fever to help him ease the pain somehow" Bruce said as he asked peter to get some cloths and ice water so that they'd bring down the fever.

 

The avengers left the room one by one leaving a tired Thor and a doting Sigyn.

" Thor I think I need to catch a breath of fresh air. Would you mind?" Sigyn asked him when Loki's fever dropped noticibly. 

Thor nodded.

\--_--_---------_----- 

Sigyn walked towards the common room and stayed at the outside terrace to think.

"Ehem" Bucky startled her.

"You have got to stop doing that Buck." She said laughing softly.

"I'm sorry doll. So turns out you're a demi god too? Now you're way out of my league." Bucky sat beside her holding her hand.

 

"So how's your ex husband?" 

"He's stable now. hmmm i dont know Buck Im confused. I really am."  
She decided to pick on the leaves in front of her as she looked at bucky.

 

"What do you really feel SJ? This is not an ultimatum but things are getting out of hand. we need to know.. I need to know" 

 

"Buck don't get me wrong I like you  I mean I really do. If I am just SJ I would want to be with you,  but I am Loki's wife. and aside from that,  I still do Love him. Im so sorry Buck." She's crying now. 

"Shhh it's okay. I kinda knew it already but, I just want to hear it from you. But were still friends right? You'd still listen to a few songs and hang out sometimes" 

SJ smiled and nodded at him pulling him to a tight hug.

"So what the hell are you still doing here? Go to him,  he needs you Sigyn." That's the first time he used her real name. Sigyn walked away from Bucky who was also smiling but turned his back and hid his face immediately,  hiding his tears and sobs.


	19. Dr. Strange's plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everybody will do their best to help in this one. Loki is loved by the avengers and they wont allow for him to die just like that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank u so much guys. Hope you'll love this chapter. All your comments are appreciated

"He is calm alright but right now he is a threat. Intentional or not,  people are in great danger." The captain stood before every one else in the avengers common room. 

"What do you want me to do Captain? Just leave my brother in some other place in the universe to die because there he wouldn't hurt anyone?" Thor told him standing up, electricity dancing on his fingertips.

"Thor,  pls calm down. I know this is hard for you but if worse comes to worse we have to think about the greater good." Bruce placed a hand on Thor's arm. 

Thor looked like he himself could turn into the hulk,  but he just settled into his seat pinching the bridge of his nose with his right hand.

"I don't want to lose my brother. If he'll die might as well let me die with him" He said defeated.

"Your majesty, the people of Asgard needs it's king!" The Valkyrie spoke up trying to talk sense into him.

"Then what should we do. Because you all know me. I'm not a fan of scarifices. We have to have a plan" Tony said, a drink on his hand as hi roamed around the area.

"I have a theory." Dr. Strange emerged from his portal coming from Loki's room to check his vitals.

"Spill." Clint said sitting next to Natasha carrying a two cups of coffee.

"This energy,  it can be contained and teleported to another dimension but we will need people who practice the mystic arts, the hulk and you Thor."

Strange scratched his head and created illusions with his hands for them to visualize what his plan is.

"Wanda can create an orb to contain Loki's magic but she cannot do it alone. She needs another magical being to help her. Then once both of them had contained it, I will create a portal to a deserted barren wasteland and they will dump the energy there. I have to seal the portal very fast because the explotion maybe too great that it can affect us too. We need Thor and the hulk to hold Loki. His energy is too strong he might float or levitate and cause damage to his physical self. The other avengers should stay in Wakanda as they have better medical facilities. (no offense sharkboy)" Strange winked at Tony when he finished. 

 

"We need to alert King T'challa. Princess Shuri, " Tony called. 

"Can your medical facilities handle Loki after the process is done?" 

 

"Of course,  vibranium tech never fails but it would be better if Dr. Strange will be his physician since he's more knowledgeable with magic."  
She told them. Within seconds he's already on the phone talking to T'challa intructing him to prepare her lab.

"So we only have one problem. Where will we look for another wizard?" Peter asked the million dollar question. They have to find one and they have to find one really fast.

"I'll do it." Sigyn entered the room. 

"I have no powers to teleport or to destroy things but I can contain Loki's powers. I can control his energy because that's the only useful thing that I can do for him. I am his shock absorber. Thor knows this. It's my loyalty, my fidelity,  my love for him, it calms him. That was why The Alfather branded me as the Goddess of Fidelity, because no matter what happens, I can contain him." 

 

" Would it be dangerous for you?" Thor looked up to her worried but hopeful.

"It would tire me but it wont cause any damage at all." She said reassuring all of them.

So time to plan and deal with this.

\-------

 

Evening came and the time has come for them to finish the Job. Everyone is suited up and prepared to leave. The avengers were divided into two.

Clint,  Nat,  Peter,  Steve and Sam were teleported with princess Shuri to Wakanda to set up everything they need. 

Wanda,  Tony,  Thor,  Bruce,  and Dr. Strange are all with Loki as they teleported to a mountain top somewhere in the tropics to avoid casualties.

Tony brought a portable stretcher for Loki where he lied down fevered and shivering. 

On Dr. Stranges' signal, Bruce hulked out as he and Thor held Loki tightly. Wanda and Sigyn prepared their orbs as Thor whispered in Loki's ear.

"Brother, it's time now. You can let your magic flow. You won't hurt anyone. Everything will become normal again. Sigyn,  your wife she lives. Your children they're all alive. Please brother, we are all waiting for you."

With this Loki's eyes fluttered then glowed hot white. Green flashes of energy shone through his fingers and his whole body. Thor and The hulk held him tightly where it's too difficult because Loki is too strong to be kept on the ground.

Wanda and Sigyn trapped Loki's magic as it filled their orbs. It lasted for a minute or two until Loki slumped back against Thor. Wanda and sigyn pushed their orbs into the portal as Dr. Strange quickly sealed it. A loud bang could be heard and the ground shook for a moment but it seems their attempt was successful.

Sigyn turned to Loki and saw him really pale and fighting for his life. She held his hand tightly as Thor placed him to the stretcher and walked towards the portal to Shuri's lab.

 

\--------

Everything was a blur. Thor is greatly distressed as Sigyn is also. Nat and Clint having backgrounds in nursing, prepped to assist Dr. Strange in treating Loki. 

Nat tried to stick the IV needle while clint held Loki's arm. 

Bruce who's normal again tried to help out scanning Loki's vitals. 

Dr. Strange scrubbed up and entered the OR and ordered Shuri to scan Loki's brain. The inflammation caused a blood clot that needs to be taken out immediately. Vibranium tech would've done it but Thor demanded Loki to be operated by the world's best neuro surgeon. 

Just when The doctor cut Loki's frontal lobe open,  he's magic heals the wound fast. He made an incision again while clint and nat placed a retractor immediately to prevent it from healing.   
Stephen Strange is a very good Doctor. He's the best in his field actually. A blood clot is not much of a big deal for him,  only this time he's operating on a demi-god who's seizing all of a sudden.

Thor was ready to smash the glass window when he saw his brother shaking uncontrollably. Bruce alert as ever, administered Proforol on Loki's IV to stop the seizing.

When the seizure stopped, Dr. Strange took care of the blood clot expertly saving Loki's life. His vitals were stable and everyone sighed in relief.   
He went out of the lab and went straight to Thor and Sigyn.

"Well, I believe he'll live, Thank goodness. Maybe it's time to bring Loki back to Asgard where he can put his magic to good use. I have to tell you both, He will never be the same after this. I must stress that this in same reference as a midgardian chronic illness. He will have his bad days, but now that we know what to do, let's try to help him adjust everyday."

He explained. 

"Thank you magical doctor. I am forever indebted to you." Thor hugged the wizard who grunted seemingly annoyed.

The doctor opened a portal and waved his goodbye leaving a pissed Clint since they did not take the quin jet with them. 

T'challa offered to let them stay in Wakanda for a short moment to allow Loki to recuperate properly.

For the first time in days, the avengers slept well that night.


	20. Lets start this thing over

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Im so sorry if it took so long for me to post. GOT BUSY WITH my kids. Anyway, this is my 2nd to the last chapter. Thank u guys for the support 
> 
> Lots of love

The past few days weren't exactly easy for the whole team. Loki feels a bit better despite a few slight fevers or a cold here and there. Dr. Strange says it's normal since he's magic is still adjusting but all in all everything is fine. He still refuses to talk to Sigyn, saying that he is not yet ready and he can't bear seeing her face yet. Seeing her means remembering all the pain he felt during all those years,  the lies,  the betrayal. He's so mad at Odin but how can he be mad with someone who's dead already. He was sitting on a bench in one of the palace gardens when he heard footsteps coming. Thinking it was Thor,  he huffed.

"What do you want you oaf?" 

"I know i have big arms but I don't consider myself big enough to be an oaf" A familiar voice answered him behind his back.

"Sargeant?" The trickster said.

He stood up though a bit shaky, Bucky held him into a hug and helped him sit back down.

"How'd you holding up pal?" Bucky asked.

"Much better than when I was in new york. You?" Loki said in a friendly tone not wanting to have a fight again with one of his closest friends.

"Just got back froma mission. They need a sniper to catch a terrorist for interrogation. Anyway, I heard it has been tough here?" 

"If you put it that way,  yes. I haven't talked to her yet. It's not about you, don't get me wrong. I just realized that both of us have been through a lot because of Odin. Me being with her have caused her so much pain. Maybe I don't deserve her. Maybe she's better off with.." He trailed off,  Bucky shushing him.

"Please don't say that Lokes. both of you deserve happiness. Especially you. Can't you see? All this time she'd been loyal to you. She had forgotten everything that's related to you but she's still finding her way back to you. And for the record Lokes, she was yours all along. You can ask friday to view the footage in my room. Nothing happened. Nothing,  because she might have not realized it yet that time, but she loves you so much. And I am not dumb enough to let that love go to waste because I was too self centered." Bucky explained while patting Loki on the back.

"Nothing?" Loki repeated.

Bucky just nodded his head and smiled at his friend.

 

\------

She was brushing her long blonde hair with her fingers. The breeze was gentle and the sun was about to set. She breathed as she took in everything,  the beauty of wakanda,  the feeling that Loki is now okay and that she's herself again. Its been a while since she did this. She was humming a familliar tune when she heard footsteps behind from where she's seated. 

"Loki"

"You know me too well my darling" Loki said as he approached her slowly. He was still pale looking but everybody thinks that getting out of his room for a while really does help his recovery.

"So finally decided to talk to me huh?" Sigyn replied.

"If you put it that way,  yeah. It seems so that it should be now or never." 

"So what brings you here?" She asked.

"Im the God of lies or I used to be, but you know that I couln never and will never lie to you. Im really confused Sigyn. I love you,  I still do. But i dont know will we be together or would you go back to china? i dont... and where are our children? I want to see them I've got so many things to explain. Will they know me?" Loki broke down into heavy sobs as Sigyn pulled him close to a nice hug,  shushing him. 

"None of these was your fault. You were the victim of all these. You deserve happiness My love. The blame shouldn't be cast in you alone." 

 

Loki broke into a coughing fit. Sigyn realized it was getting chilly already so she helped Loki get up and walked him to his room. Bruce came in to do his rounds and check his progress. 

"So your vitals are doing great, no fevers, normal blood pressure and heart rate. You magic scan is great too, but I have to give you somthing for that cough, we dont want a relapse. About your diet, lets start with a bit of mashed potatoes for dinner S.J ----- sorry, Sigyn then if he can handle it maybe we'll start with a few pieces of chicken tomorrow. Overall you'll be out of here in no time. Just continue taking your meds and just rest. You're okay now Loki. You're with your family and you also have us." 

Bruce said tapping his shoulder. Loki gave him a weak smile, as he settled in his bed.

Sigyn fed him that night, made him take the medicine and lulled him to sleep. She brushed his hair with her fingertips and continued to whisper soft words of love and reassurance that finally they will all be happy.


	21. A prince's happily ever after

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So soru this took so long. i just felt like Loki needs a proper closure. So here goes. Thanks for all the love guys. And comments and kudos.
> 
> Lemme know what you think about the whole story and if I should continue writing fics and share my imaginations to you or I'll just keep the to myself. Hahaha.. Love lots

It took  three days before Bruce gave Loki the all clear while doctor strange took five. Loki was getting a bit antsy and bored. Bored can never be associated with the God of mischief. Sigyn got a lot of laughs but the receiving end of his pranks earned him curses. 

Clint's arrows turned to snakes.  
Nat's lingerie plays jingles bells.  
Peter's voice turned to interrogation mode every time he speaks.  
Steve's beard turned pink.

So apparently Loki's stable and very well now so on the 8th day, Thor was already there ready to fetch them and escort them back to asgard. Asgard's construction is finally done and the people have grown accustomed to their new partners.

"My friends, words are not enough for me to express my gratitude to you all. Asgard has been established and I would like to invite you all to my coronation day. A feast will be held also in my brother's honor. That he came back to us safe and as a hero of Asgard."

"you dont have to mention it big guy. Were a team and we look out for our own." Tony told him shaking his hand.

"Mr. King Thor, can we come too?" Peter asked him, Shuri standig by his side.

"Of course spiderling. You are most welcome." 

"Wakanda is always welcome for you and your kin King Thor. Consider us your ally for trade and combat" T'challa went up to him alongside a healthy Loki and a doting Sigyn. 

"Brother!.." Thor boomed.

Loki snapped his finger and held his hand to stop Thor.

"Dont.. even.. think about it. I won't mind turning you into a tree you bumbling buffoon" Loki said clearly preventing Thor from giving him a rib crushing hug.

Thor gave everyone an awkward smile and just waved instead.

\-------

 

"Loki, Loki,  wake up my love." Sigyn caressed his cheek and met his eyes. 

"Hmmm" He just looked at him in disbelief. His wife, looking at him is the first thing he sees in the morning. 

"It's time,  Odinson Prince of asgard" She chuckled as he pulled her closer to him for his morning kiss.

as if on cue,  his children came running inside their room in their human form. Fenris, (although he never admitted it aloud),  his favorite tucked underneath the sheets and leaned against his shoulder and held him in a tight embrace. 

"Father, you slept in late. Are you okay? You're not feeling ill are you?" Fenris asked,  feeling his fathers forehead.

"No my son, truth be told I am actually feeling more energized today. I Cannot wait to show you a few of my tricks during Thors coronation" 

"Loki..." Sigyn warned.

"Just a bit of fun,  besides I have no intentions of ruling Asgard. I am prefectly happy with you and the children by my side."

\----

Thor has been crowned. The asgardians are settled. The earth is at peace.

Loki has finally found peace. His wife is by his side and his children are safe. 

There's a happy ending for this prince afterall.


End file.
